Scared, Weasley?
by SenatorSolo
Summary: 'I'm sorry, I . . a . . . just, I'll leave now,' Ginny stammered as Draco advanced on her, backing her into a wall. 'Scared, Weasley' Draco whispered.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

It was a cool day in September. September first to be exact. It was raining, which needless to say, did not agree with all of the students who were rushing to the train station through puddles and muddy spots in the parking lot. The clock read 9:11A.M. and still not all the students who were attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had arrived at the Platform 9 and 3/4.

Ginny Weasley was one of the students who had not yet arrived. At 9:11A.M., she was standing in the parking lot, sopping wet, waiting for her brother, Ron, to get out of the car. It took him a seemingly long time to get out of the Ford Anglia that had been rescued from the Forbidden Forest at the end of Ginny's fifth year. In reality, it only took him a few seconds. Ginny looked up at the giant clock that stood above the train station.

"C'mon Ron, we're gonna be late!" she moaned, brushing her wet, tomato red hair away from her forehead to keep it from dripping into her eyes. She watched him struggling with the trunks in the trunk of the car before losing her patience entirely. She whipped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the trunk. "Accio trunks!" she yelled.

Ron and her trunks flew from the trunk of the car, landing neatly at her feet. "Now come on!" she said, grabbing her trunk and dashing off towards Platform 9 and 3/4, eager to get out of the rain. Ron followed behind her, keeping an eye out for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, his two best friends. He was also keeping his eye out for Draco Malfoy, who, at the end of last year, had taken to watching Ginny with a keen interest.

"Speak of the devil," Ron murmured, as he watched Ginny being ambushed by Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had grabbed Ginny's arm and was trying to pull her towards a compartment. Ron suspected that it was empty. "Hey snakebreath!" Ron said, striding over to where Ginny was standing her ground. "Leave her be."

"I beg your pardon?" Draco said, looking up. "I'm terribly sorry, I don't think I heard you. I normally don't listen to weasels." Turning back to Ginny, he said, "C'mere you!"

Ron hardly had time to think before he acted. He drew back his fist and slammed it forward into the back of Draco Malfoy's head, submerging it in blonde hair.

"Thanks for that Weasley," said Malfoy, rubbing the back of his head. He let Ginny go and slammed his elbow into Ron's stomach on his way into a train car, causing Ron to double up with pain, clutching his stomach.

Ginny grabbed Ron's arm and heaved him into an upright position. "Ron, we've got to get on the train or it'll leave without us!"

"I can't breathe," panted Ron, still clutching his stomach, as Ginny pushed him from behind towards the train as she pulled their two trunks. "I can't go any farther. Ginny, you'll have to go on without me. It's not a big sacrifice. I'm sure I can find a way to get to school before the sorting ceremony."

"Ron, quit the heroics crap," said Ginny. She sidestepped Ron and got onto the train, pulling the trunks up behind her. "Now give me your hand," she instructed.

Ron grabbed her hand as the train blew its whistle and began to slowly move. "Now jump!" said Ginny, yelling over the noise of the train. Ron jumped. It was pathetic, really, how hard he tried, and how far he made it. Luckily for Ginny's strength, (built up by playing Quidditch), she heaved him aboard.

"Let's find a compartment," Ginny said calmly as Ron looked at her in a new light, as a strong, secure, sixteen year old.

Ron managed a garbled 'okay' and followed Ginny down the corridor as she searched for a compartment that was either empty, or filled with friendly faces. They walked the length of the train without finding a compartment full of friends, so Ginny decided to settle in a compartment that appeared empty.

Granted there were a few trunks on the shelves, which Ron said belonged to Harry and Hermione, but Ron and Ginny paid no mind to the belonging and set their things on empty shelve space before relaxing into the comfortable seats. Ron was asleep within minutes, for they had awoken at 5 o'clock in the morning to get their things packed, and Ginny was reading the latest edition of the Quibbler, which she was now sent for free, because she was Luna's friend.

A fat witch knocked on the compartment window and slid open the door. "Anything off the trolley dear?" she asked Ginny.

"Hmmm," Ginny said, looking up. "Oh, no thanks. I've already eaten."

"Well if you decide you want anything, I'll be up at the front of the train with the conductor."

Ginny murmured her thanks as the trolley witch left the room and closed the door. She had just gotten back into the mood of the article, (How to Tame Your Tarantula), when a loud snore from Ron disrupted her reading. She tried reading again, only to be interrupted once more by Ron's snores.

"Oh for goodness' sakes," Ginny cried, picking up her things and leaving the compartment. She wandered the length of the train again, stretching her legs, looking for a familiar face. Seeing no one, she realized that they must all be at the prefect's meeting. Meaning that Ron had missed it. Oops.

She settled into another compartment a bit away from the one she had been sharing with Ron. She had finished the article about tarantulas, and was beginning to read 'Where did all the Crumbly-Horned Snorkacks go?' when the door opened, interrupting her once more.

"I'm tired of all you people bothering me!" Ginny shouted irritably, standing up to shut the door, only to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"I'm terribly sorry weasel," he sneered, "but this is my compartment. Can you not tell?" He motioned to the walls and the trunks on the shelves.

In fact, Ginny had paid no attention to her surroundings since the moment she had walked in. She glanced around the compartment. It was obviously the compartment of a Slytherin. The walls were green, the trunks were a deep emerald green, the window shades were green . . .

"I'm sorry, I . . a . . . just, I'll leave now," Ginny stammered as Draco advanced on her, backing her into a wall.

"Scared, Weasley?" Draco whispered.

Ginny nodded.

"You shouldn't be," he said, and he brought his lips tenderly to hers, capturing them in a lasting kiss.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews you sent me! In response to fanfare: Draco is trying to pull Ginny into a section of the train, and I call that a compartment, each of which has a door to the outside. He basically just wanted to get her to a private area. Also, Ginny isn't doing much, she's watching to see what Ron is doing. And Draco goes to the prefects/head students meeting of course. No this is not a oneshot. Just clearing that up. Your reviews urged me to write the next chapter faster! Here it is!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Ginny's eyes opened wide as Draco's hand traveled to her ass, giving it a small squeeze, as he kissed her. "What the hell are you doing!" Ginny asked, pushing Draco away from her, her temper flaring. Draco looked at her with unreadable eyes. "First, you ambush me on the platform, then you kiss me and grab my ass. Not to mention all the things you did last year. Following me around in the library, trying to push me into dark closets! What is wrong with you?"

While Ginny was talking, Draco had drawn the shades closed and muttered a simple silencing spell at the door to keep outsiders from hearing Ginny's shouts. He settled himself on one of the green seats, stretching his legs, pushing away Ginny's magazine. "Don't you know?" he asked calmly.

"No, I don't," shouted Ginny. "Would you be so kind as to inform me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," said Draco, smirking. "Slytherins aren't known for their kindness." He interlocked his fingers and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and reclining into the cushions. "Perhaps if you do me a favor, I could tell you." He sat up once more. "Better yet, let's strike a deal."

Ginny looked at him warily. "What kind of deal?"

"The kind where I do something for you and in return you do something for me, additionally, I will tell you why I kissed you," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know what a deal is," Ginny hissed, her face going red. Forcing herself to calm down, she said, "I meant, what do you want me to do?"

"So you're agreeing to the deal, then?" Draco asked, smiling and conjuring a piece of parchment. He saw Ginny looking questioningly at the paper. "This is just a standard contract. It says that if you hold up your side of the deal, then I will hold up mine. It says that if you don't hold up your side of the deal, then I can do anything I want with you for a week." Draco glanced over the parchment. "Oh, it also says that we each have a week to uphold our side of the agreement." He jabbed his finger at the paper. "Just sign here."

"I'm not signing 'till you tell me what I have to do," said Ginny, crossing her arms to show that she had made up her mind about that decision. "And I want to know why you want me to be your 'helper'," she said.

"Fair enough," said Draco. "Here, sit down." He patted the cushion next to where he was sitting.

Ginny sat, leaving plenty of room between her and Draco.

"Okay," began Draco. "I want you to keep Pansy away from me. She seems to believe that I am her lover. Which I most definitely am not! I need you to convey to her that I am not interested. To do that," he stressed the word 'that', "I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

Ginny looked at him stunned. She had always thought that he returned the love that Pansy seemed to have fro Draco, though she did seem a bit clingy. The words 'my girlfriend' revolved around in her head for several moments before she could answer. "Why me?"

"To put it simply, because she hates you. Despises and loathes you with all her heart. She seems to think that you pose a threat to her reputation as the prettiest girl in Hogwarts. If I am seen in public with you, then she will no longer want to," Draco paused, measuring his words, "mingle with a blood traitor, as I would become."

"You're willing to become a blood traitor in order to get Pansy off your back?" Ginny asked.

"If that's what it takes . . . will you do it?" he questioned.

"What will you give me in return?" she asked him.

"Whatever you want."

Whatever she wanted. Ginny wanted a lot of things. She wanted her family not to have to worry about money, but it would be rude to ask for Galleons, and her parent would ask funny questions. Best not to get money. She wanted to be smarter, so she had to study less often, but nobody could give her that. It's impossible.

"I want a reputation," said Ginny finally.

"What kind?" asked Draco. "Why?"

Ginny sighed. If he was going to give her a reputation, then she had to tell him the whole story. "All summer, no, my whole life, I've been treated like a little kid. Ron thinks I'm naive. Harry thinks I'm a studious ten year old. And Hermione doesn't pay much attention to me. They try to protect me from love and boys, and I'm tired of it. I've watched Harry and Ron dating other people, and I've watched Hermione dating other people. But never have they looked at me and said, 'Look, there's Ginny with her latest boyfriend, let's go say hi.' They say, 'Look, there's Ginny with her latest boyfriend, let's go on kiss patrol and make sure they don't touch each other. I'm tired of it. Give me a reputation that will embarrass them all."

"Okay," said Draco. "I'll do it." He picked up his contract again and conjured a quill. "Sign here," he said, pointing to a line on the bottom of the parchment.

Ginny signed, and right after she lifted the quill from the parchment, the parchment burst into flames. She gave a little yelp.

"Okay, this is how we are going to do this," said Draco, nonplused by the fire. "The boyfriend-girlfriend thing can work both ways. Keeps Pansy away, as well as establishes you a reputation. Stand up."

Ginny stood, unsure what Draco was doing.

He looked her up and down, frowning upon her collared shirt, though it was unbuttoned, and baggy jeans. "Hold onto my arm," he said. "We're going shopping."

Ginny held tentatively onto Draco's arm, unsure why she was placing her trust in a guy who she had detested up until fifteen minutes ago.

There was a loud pop and Ginny and Draco disappeared from the Hogwart's Express, reappearing in the sleepy village of Hogsmeade. Draco took off, striding down the lane, obviously expecting Ginny to follow. They entered a boutique, The Golden Shelf, that Ginny had never been in before, it being very expensive.

Draco strode up to the counter asking the man to take Ginny's sizes, and to suit her up with some clothes of disputable values.

"Stand here missy," the man said, motioning to a raised platform. As when Ginny bought robes, the tape measure measured her of its own accord as Draco and the man walked around the shop, occasionally pointing out some item of clothing. The shopkeeper wandered back over to Ginny and dropped a large pile of clothes at her feet. "These should all fit you perfectly," he said. "I'll let you and young Mister Malfoy talk them over." Then he retreated back to the counter where he was standing when they had arrived.

"Try this on first," said Draco, handing Ginny a pair of jeans with holes in the knees.

Ginny walked into the dressing room and put on the jeans. As the shopkeeper said, they fit her perfectly. They were also the lowest cut jeans that Ginny had ever seen in her entire life. And that included looking at Pansy Parkingson. Draco tossed a green shirt over the dressing room door and told her to put it on too. She did and squealed when she saw a large portion of her midriff showing and a fair amount of cleavage.

She walked out of the changing room self-consciously to show Draco what he insisted she put on.

He whistled as he looked her up and down. "We'll take it!" he called to the man at the front. "All of it."

Ginny made a strangled noise in the back of her throat as she saw the number of clothes in the pile. "I can't pay for all of this!" she cried indignantly.

"I can, though," said Malfoy. "And you are going to wear these clothes on Fridays, which are free dress days, we decided that in the prefects and head meeting this morning, and on weekends. That will definitely help you establish a reputation, and you will wear them under your school robes, everyday."

"You can't buy me these!" said Ginny, her voice rising.

"I'm doing it to save my ass, as well as yours," said Draco nonchalantly.

Ginny eyed the pile once more. She saw a number of pairs of jeans, several green tee shirts, and a lot of camisoles. Not to mention a few sweaters, some bras, (for added cleavage, the tag said), and, to Ginny's disbelief, some thongs.

"I have to wear this?" Ginny asked, picking up a thong.

"Yes," said Draco shortly. "Now put the clothes in a bag and hold onto my arm again. I'm going to try and get us back on the Express."

Ginny clutched Draco's arm and felt the familiar squeezing feeling as they traveled to the Hogwart's Express from Hogsmeade. Draco's apparation skills were impeccable, for they landed right in the green compartment. Ginny fell onto Draco's lap.

She looked up to find his eyes staring down at her. "Err, I'm really sorry," she said, blushing, as she removed herself from his lap.

"Not a problem," said Draco smoothly, rearranging his robes to cover up the lump in his pants. "D'you want to start on that reputation right now?" he asked without missing a beat. Without waiting for Ginny to answer, he rummaged through the shopping bag, taking out a yellow camisole, a pink thong, and the pair of blue jeans that Ginny had tried on in the store. "Put these on," he said, holding the clothes out to her, "I promise I won't look."

Ginny turned away, walking to the farthest corner of the compartment as was possible.

"I can put up a sheet, if you'd like me to," drawled Draco.

"Really?" asked Ginny.

"No."

Ginny unfolded the clothes and, since Draco wouldn't do it for her, conjured a sheet, tying it across her corner so Draco couldn't watch her changing. She stripped off her pants and underwear and slipped on the thong, unused to the feeling that something was crawling up her buttcrack. Then she slid on the jeans, which she actually liked quite a bit. They had a hole in the left knee that looked quite natural, and some tears along her upper thigh. It was quite stylish. She then removed her current shirt and replaced it with the yellow cami, adjusting the straps a little so that it wouldn't cut into her armpit.

She vanished the curtain and took a step towards Draco.

"Very good, Weasley. Now for the making of the reputation, and the beginning of the road to being rid of Pansy." Draco lifted the blinds and unsilenced the door. "Kiss me."

Ginny was more than startled by the request, but she obliged. She sat upon his lap facing him, straddling his legs, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. Draco, unused to gentle kisses, roughened the kiss, pushing his lips hard onto hers. His tongue outlined her lips before prying them open and exploring her mouth.

To Ginny, everything was lost when he kissed her roughly. Coherent speech was entirely out of the question. The feel of his soft lips on hers was very enticing. She felt Draco's hand slide around to her ass, and this time she didn't get angry. In fact, she rather liked the feeling, though she could hardly believe that she was kissing a Malfoy.

Of all people, the one she got involved with was a Malfoy. Malfoy's and Weasley's were sworn enemies; they weren't supposed to be fraternizing! Perhaps that made the conquest all the more exciting. Ginny had to remind herself that it was all business, but she felt that it made her sound like a prostitute, which she definitely didn't want to be. She was just getting back at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Especially Harry, who she'd had a crush on for three years. Still treating her as if she was his younger sister, not a mature, beautiful, sixteen year old girl, who had practically been throwing herself at him.

Ginny gasped, then giggled as she felt something hard poking through Draco's robes. "I didn't know a Weasley could do that to a Malfoy," she whispered, kissing Draco's neck. She felt Draco's cheeks go hot and glanced out the window. "Oooh, Ron's coming, let's keep it up," she said.

"Strictly business," he murmured into her cheek.

Draco initiated the kiss this time, his tongue entering Ginny's mouth with permission, their tongues battling for dominance.

"Bloody hell!" came a familiar voice from behind Ginny.

"Can't you see we're busy here?" asked Draco in his often used drawl. He smiled as he felt Ginny kissing his neck, and he squeezed her ass.

"Ginny! You dirty little . . . get up!" Ron grabbed Ginny's arm and heaved her off Malfoy. "I thought I told you to stay away from her!" he hissed.

Ginny tried to free her arm from Ron's grip, but he had perfected the art of holding onto people in his first year when he so often had to restrain Harry.

"Oh, we just can't keep away from each other," said Draco, smirking, looking at Ginny he said, "She obviously wants to be here. Why don't you just leave us be?"

Ron's face purpled as he dragged Ginny out of the compartment and into the one they had both been sitting in earlier. "You are," he paused. "I don't even know what you are. This is disrespectful. Fraternizing with the enemy." It looked like Ron was doing all he could to keep himself from hitting her. "And it's disgusting. You've got a hickey on your neck, and he's got slobber marks all down his. What were you thinking?" he shouted.

"And you weren't disgusting with Lavender," Ginny said sarcastically.

"That's different," said Ron. Harry and Hermione walked into the room and spotted Ginny standing with one shoulder on the wall in an entirely Malfoy-esque way, and Ron pacing, his face as red as it could possibly get without being on fire.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"She," Ron jabbed his finger at Ginny, "was _making out_ with Malfoy!"

"She was _what_?" Harry yelped.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone for reviewing again! I am so glad that you all like my story, so I decided to update again, I feel so motivated. Anyways, here is the third chapter! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Hermione looked at Ginny with raised eyebrows. "I'll take care of this," she told Ron and Harry, who were fuming. "C'mon Ginny." Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and practically dragged her out of Draco's compartment, and into Hermione's private head girl one. Hermione's compartment was the opposite of the one that Ginny had been in with Draco. It was decorated with red floors, curtains, and gold seat cushions. "Tell me," instructed Hermione, pushing Ginny down into one of the seats.

"There's nothing to tell," said Ginny, crossing her arms and staring moodily at the floor.

"Seriously Ginny, it's about time, if what actually happened is what I think happened."

Ginny looked up at Hermione, surprised. "What do you think happened?" she asked.

"I know how Malfoy had been looking at you last year. The lust in his eyes is almost too much for me to bear watching."

"What do you mean, bear watching?" Ginny interrupted.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Hermione asked.

Ginny forgot all about getting back at Hermione the moment she asked. Now she only wanted to get back at Harry and Ron. "I promise," said Ginny.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I . . . I can see emotion. It's written all over people faces and the way they hold themselves. For instance, if I look at Malfoy looking at you, I see lust in his eyes, and exceptional self confidence in the way he holds himself. It's as if he knows, somehow, someway, that he will get what he wants. I can't explain it any other way. If I see him looking at, say Harry, then I see hatred and malice, but deeply hidden in there is respect."

"Respect?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Deep down inside, Malfoy respects Harry. I don't know why, I just know that he does," she added as Ginny opened her mouth. "Anyways, that's why I never visited you or Ron or Harry this summer, Dumbledore had me in extra training for the entire time. He's trying to help me 'refine my gift' so that I can use it to tell if people are for or against the order. Apparently he wants me to scan people as they come into Grimmauld Place."

"Cool," breathed Ginny.

"So, Gin, what were you doing with Malfoy that has Ron all stirred up?" asked Hermione.

"Er, well, I guess I'll start from the top," sighed Ginny. "Ron was snoring, so I went to find another compartment and I ended up in Malfoy's. He came back from the meeting and offered me a deal. If I got Pansy to stop bothering him, he would give me anything I wanted. I agreed to the deal and I told him I wanted a reputation to get back at you, Ron, and Harry, for treating me like I am a five year old instead of a sixteen year old. Always being too overprotective and not letting me live my own life. And sometimes ignoring me. He said okay, and we went shopping. Then Ron came into the compartment and saw me and Malfoy kissing. I guess the reputation thing is working, because Ron seemed really mad."

"To get back at me?" Hermione asked, scanning Ginny for emotion. She found apology, anger, hatred, and love, hidden the most deeply.

"Mostly not you," Ginny said matter-of-factly. "You just don't pay much attention to me. I guess you do, since the emotion thing, but over the whole summer, not one letter, and often, last year when you were in the library studying and I said hi, you would just harrumph and keep studying. I felt really bad, like I'd done something wrong, but I came to realize that I didn't do anything wrong, and you were just ignoring me. I tell you it was a sick realization. You were, maybe are, my only _real_ friend." Ginny looked up at Hermione and was surprised to see that there were tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ginny," said Hermione, going to sit by Ginny and pulling her into a hug. "I didn't know."

Seeing Hermione cry set Ginny off too. "It's okay," Ginny sniffed, "don't do it again, yeah?" Then Ginny giggled. "Did you see Ron's face?" She giggled some more. Hermione joined in. Pretty soon they were both rolling around laughing, tears still streaming down their faces.

Catching their breath, Hermione looked at Ginny. "You can't keep trying to establish a reputation," she said seriously.

"Why not?" asked Ginny, wiping her eyes.

"Because your brother will tell your parents and disown you, so will the rest of your family. You know that, Gin," said Hermione. "Also, what will the whole of Gryffindor tower say? They will kick you out of your own house. You know that Malfoy is just taking advantage of you. He will get what he wants, he'll have you, and he won't have Pansy. He'll take your flower and leave you for naught. Then you'll come crying back to Ron and Harry and they won't take you. Then where will you be?" Hermione could tell that Ginny was being swayed. One more strong point and she would break it off with Malfoy. "He's a Death Eater, Ginny."

Ginny gasped and fell off her chair. "He isn't!"

"Yes, he is. I overheard it when Crabbe was talking to Malfoy before the prefect's meeting," lied Hermione. In fact, I wasn't entirely a lie. She had heard Malfoy talking to Crabbe, but it was Crabbe telling Malfoy that that he was a Death Eater, not the other way around.

"I can't believe what I've done," Ginny murmured, looking at her feet. "I need to apologize to Ron and Harry."

"Good," said Hermione. "Remember, the emotions thing is a secret. I don't think Harry or Ron would appreciate it if I told them I knew who they each had a crush on."

"Oooh, who?" Ginny squealed as Hermione opened the door to the compartment where Ron and Harry sat.

"Shhh." Hermione walked in as Ron and Harry stood up defensively. "Ginny has something she wants to say," said Hermione, pushing Ginny towards Ron, whose face was going red.

"Urrr," started Ginny. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I was just so mad at both of you that I would have done anything to get back at you." Ginny's tears were flowing freely now. "Harry, you act like I'm five. I'm not five years old, you don't have to treat me like I'm some delicate butterfly. And Ron, I know everything about sex that you do, you don't have to act like I don't and cover up my eyes or ears whenever someone says or does anything inappropriate." She paused and wiped her eyes. "I'm just going to go tell Draco now."

"Tell me what?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Everyone whirled around to face none other than the previously mentioned Draco Malfoy. They must have been a sight. There was Ginny with tears running down her face and Hermione with a knowing smile, and Harry and Ron, who looked both startled and pleased.

"I can't help you anymore," said Ginny.

"You're breaking the deal, then?" asked Malfoy, reaching into his pocket.

Ginny nodded.

"Well then. You must hold true to the contract that you signed," said Malfoy, looking slightly pleased, though Ginny had just broken the deal. "It says here," Malfoy jabbed his finger at the parchment and handed it to Ginny. "Read it to everyone," he instructed.

Ginny took the paper and began to read with a wavering voice. "If the aforementioned signer of the contract does not uphold his or her side of the bargain, then the creator of the contract gets to keep the signer of the contract for a seven day period to do with as he or she pleases," Ginny's voice fell.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stared at Ginny. Ron was the first to talk. He did, in fact, blow up. "You signed a bloody contract?" he hollered.

Draco smirked. "C'mon Weasley, you're mine for a week."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to every single person who read or reviewed my story. I now have over 2000 hits and over 50 reviews. I'm so excited that y'all like it. Special thanks to all my reviewers. And here's chapter four.

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Ginny looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione with lowered eyes, feeling completely ashamed. "I'm sorry," she mouthed as Draco pulled her out of the room.

Ron and Hermione stood staring at the doorway from which Ginny and Draco had left, but Harry had followed them out of the door with a taste for revenge. "Malfoy," he called to Draco and Ginny's retreating backs.

"What, Potter?" Draco spit.

"You can't take her," said Harry, "unless she willingly signed the parchment. And you cannot prove that."

"Oh but I can, Potter. I happen to carry around a small bottle of Veritaserum that I can use. Do you wish for Ginny to take the potion?" asked Draco.

Harry's eyes flitted from Draco to Ginny. Ginny seemed to have composed herself and seemed to accept the fact that she was to be Draco's slave for a week. But Harry couldn't bring himself to believe that Ginny would have signed a contract with this kind of backlash if she knew about it. "Yes. Ginny, please drink the potion."

"I will on one occasion," said Ginny. "You cannot ask me anything except, 'did you sign the contract willingly?'" Harry and Draco both nodded. Draco handed Ginny the Veritaserum and she drank it, throwing Harry a dark look as she did, knowing that the answer she would give was not the one he wanted.

"Did you sign the contract willingly?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Ginny in a flat and lifeless voice.

Harry's face fell and Draco smirked. "I guess she's yours then," said Harry.

"Yes," said Draco and he watched as Harry retreated down the corridor to the compartment where Ron and Hermione waited, then he retrieved his wand, pointed it at Ginny, and said, "Remova Inontarto."

The Veritaserum was instantly removed from Ginny's system and she regained her normal appearance and voice. "What are you going to do have me do?" she asked Draco in a meek voice.

"You are going to fulfill my each and every desire," said Draco, smiling wickedly.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Ginny asked before she could stop herself. "Because I will not do anything to fulfill the desires of a Death Eater."

Draco's normally white face turned bright red and he whirled around to face Ginny with a fury that Harry couldn't even match. "I am no Death Eater," he spat at her.

Ginny made a small mewing noise and followed Draco back to his compartment, standing a bit farther away from him that she had before, not wanting to enrage him further. They walked into the green and silver compartment and put on their school robes.

"No way are you wearing those," said Draco as Ginny put on her Gryffindor robes.

"Why not?" asked Ginny defiantly.

"If you waltz into Slytherin wearing red and gold, you'll be mugged." He rummaged around in his trunk for a moment and produced a set of green and silver school robes. "Put these on."

Ginny stared at the robes astounded. "I'm not living with you," she said.

"Of course you are," said Draco. "You are my slave for a week, are you not? What if I get sick? Who will take care of me? Anyways, I have private chambers since I am head boy, so you will just live there for a week."

"That wasn't part of the deal," whimpered Ginny.

"It is now," said Draco.

"But I'm a Gryffindor. What about all my classes? And dinners? Where do I eat?"

"At the Slytherin table. You will go to your classes as normal, but come eat meals with me and sleep in my room. That is, if I want to sleep. You will spend your excess time in the Slytherin common room, or wherever I want you." He paused, "Dumbledore knows what is going on, and knows he cannot intervene. This is between you and me. Understand?"

"You are such a _bastard_," said Ginny menacingly.

"You signed it willingly," Draco said, nonplused, "you said so yourself."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before the train screeched to a stopping point. Ginny heard the familiar "Firs years o'er here," call by Hagrid, and wished that she could go visit him instead of being dragged into a thestral drawn carriage by Draco.

They were joined in their carriage by Pansy Parkingson, much to Draco's distaste. "First test, Weasley," he whispered to Ginny, "you have to kiss me now."

Ginny, not wanting to disobey his first request, because she would probably be punished, smiled sweetly at Pansy and leaned over to kiss Draco, his lips pressing tenderly onto his. Draco kissed her back and put his arms around her body, resting on her ass. Ginny's arms circled around Draco's neck.

Pansy made a disbelieving noise in the back of her throat and turned to look out the window. Draco continued to kiss Ginny as to annoy Pansy further, and when the carriages stopped in front of Hogwarts, Draco held Ginny's hand as they walked to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

Every single person sitting at the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables were looking at Ginny with pure disappointment and malice. Even Professor McGonagall was looking at Ginny, her eyes full of disappointment. The other teachers were avoiding her eyes.

Suddenly Pansy was at Draco's side once more. "Drake-ie-poo? What are you doing hanging around that bitch of a Weasley?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again to everyone who read or reviewed my story. Without you, this update would not be updating. Also, to lateBloomer04, Dumbledore knows about the contract between Harry and Ginny because good ol' Snape, who is really close to Draco, knows about Draco's business dealings, and naturally he would inform Dumbledore. Dumbledore cannot stop what is happening because Ginny signed the contract willingly. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"She's not," Draco began, but was cut off by Ginny.

"I'm a bitch?" Ginny asked, her voice rising as her face turned bright red. "I don't think so. I'm not the one who follows a guy who doesn't like me. I'm not the one sleeping with half the school in order to get over that guy. I'm not the one who makes up pet names to call a guy who hates her guts. You do not intimidate me, Mrs. Pansy-poo." Ginny turned up her nose and stalked towards the Slytherin table, trying to avoid the eyes of everyone who was looking her way.

Pansy stared after her, mouth wide open.

"Do close your mouth, Pansy darling. Wouldn't want you to catch any flies," said Draco sarcastically, following after Ginny, hurrying to catch up with her.

"Where do I sit?" whispered Ginny as Draco reached level with her.

"Right here," said Draco, sitting down next to Blaise Zabini. Draco ignored Ginny throughout the sorting, Dumbledore's speech, and dinner, preferring to talk to Blaise, leaving Ginny to deal with the many insults that were thrown at her by Slytherins, mostly from Pansy and her group of friends. "How's the muggle-loving whore doing now?" and "She must be real great in the sack or else Draco wouldn't put up with her," were the most common.

Finally the dessert plates were cleared and Dumbledore stood up to say some final words before bedtime. "Again, welcome to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "I am quite into inter-house relations," his eyes rested on Ginny, "but some things are taking it too far. A word to the wise, do not force a relationship to grow. Tend to it as if it was a seedling, water it frequently, and let it get enough sunlight." If anyone found what Dumbledore was saying confusing, they didn't say anything. "One final announcement, this year we have aurors guarding the Hogwarts perimeter. Please, do not bother them, let them work in peace." He paused, looking at all his students, old and new. "Very well, dear children, get on to bed. See you bright and early in the morning. Toodley pipsqueak nigmot grong." He stood up and waved at the students, signaling the end of dinner. The noise level greatly increased in the Great Hall.

"Ginny," said Draco, pulling roughly on her shoulder, "on the second floor near Flitwick's office, there is a statue of Brandywick the Bold. Scratch its nose three times and say 'fidpickle' and it'll let you in. I expect to see you waiting on the bed in that black lace nighty I bought you by the time that I return from my head boy duties. Do you understand?"

Ginny sighed and looked into Draco's harsh, lifeless grey eyes. "Yes."

Draco didn't bother to say anything else before heading off in the direction of the dungeons. Suddenly, Ginny felt a heavy arm drape around her shoulders. "What? Did you decide you want me totally naked instead?" she asked sarcastically.

"No, but I wouldn't mind," said a voice that was more bouncy and playful than Draco's. Ginny recognized it as Blaise's. "I just want to say thanks for showing Pansy her place. She needs to learn respect if she is to fuck me. Good thing you're feisty, Draco will like that."

Ginny looked at him startled. "What?"

"Nevermind."

Ginny persisted but Blaise turned on her, hand raised, and smacked her on the face. "Oh Draco will have fun with you," he hissed.

Ginny ran off, hands holding her cheek where Blaise had smacked her, trying to find the shortest way to the second floor and wondering whether all Slytherins had tempers as short as Blaise's. Not watching where she was going, she walked straight into another person, which sent her sprawling onto the marble floor of the entrance hall.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley," said a female voice.

_Lovely,_thought Ginny, _a pug nosed bitch is all that I need to make my day complete._ She got up off the floor and looked straight into Pansy's eyes. "You're just in my way," she said.

"Just because Draco let you into his pants doesn't mean that you are the Slytherin queen," said Pansy.

"Oh, nice retort. Fuck off, Parkinson." Ginny stalked off in the direction of the main stair, tears threatening to splash down her face. _I will not cry in front of all these people,_she scolded herself. _I'll just go upstairs and take a nice bath to help me relax._

Ginny found Flitwick's office and began looking around for the statue of Brandywick the Bold. She saw statues of dwarves and elves, but none of Brandywick the Bold, who she remembered was a troll who was caught in the sunlight and trapped by aurors in eighteenth century Britain. Finally she found him, right across from the prefect's bathroom. She scratched its nose and said fidpickle, just as Draco had instructed and was allowed into the Head Boy quarters.

The suite was magnificently arranged. When you first walked into the rooms, you were in a large study area. To the left of that was the bedroom, and beyond that was the large bathroom. Ginny admired the silk sheets on the queen sized bed and the fine carpet beneath her feet. She did notice that the rooms had no windows, but were sufficiently lit.

She opened the wardrobe and noticed that all her things, purchased by Draco, were in one half of it, the other half being occupied by Draco's things. Sighing, she took the black nighty that Draco had talked about off the hanger and put it gently on the bed. Then she walked to the bathroom eager to take a bath. As she passed the mirror, she noticed a nice bruise on her cheekbone from where Blaise had smacked her, and another on her elbow from where she had fallen on the floor. She mumbled a quick healing spell and set to drawing her bath.

She quickly undressed and climbed into the steaming bathtub, sinking into its warmth, seeking relaxation. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down from her encounters with Blaise and Pansy. A loud knock on the door interrupted her musing.

"I wanted you in the nighty, not just the nighty," said the sharp voice of Draco Malfoy. "You're late."

"Mmmhhhmm," Ginny mumbled, washing her hair with peaches and cream WizardWash shampoo.

"Weasley! Get out her right now and put on the damn nighty," shouted Draco.

"No."

"You are my slave. Slaves obey," yelled Draco, banging his fist on the bathroom door.

"Weasley's may not be rich, but they are not slave material," Ginny said, emptying the tub and wrapping herself in a towel.

"You know what happens to slaves who don't obey their masters? They get punished," Draco stated menacingly.

Draco, who had been leaning on the bathroom door, collapsed into a pile on the floor as Ginny yanked the door open. "Oops," she smiled sweetly at him.

"That means double punishment!" he cried and picked himself up from the floor completely ungraciously.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my friendly reviewers! I've almost got one hundred reviews and I'm really excited. Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was grounded for lashing out at my mum. But, here I am now! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"I do not believe that I deserve a punishment, Draco," said Ginny, disappearing behind the closed bathroom door once more to put on the black nighty that Draco wanted her to wear so much. However, she was also going to put on a pair of flannel sweatpants underneath it to keep herself warm, comfortable, and looking decent.

"I think you do!" replied Draco, banging his fist on the bathroom door. "Not only were you not on the bed when I came into the room, you were also not dressed, and then, you knock me to the floor and don't apologize. You definitely deserve punishment."

In the bathroom, Ginny had toned out the voice of Draco Malfoy and was getting herself dressed. As much as she hated to admit it, she really did like the way the black nighty looked on her. She pulled on her black sweatpants and said the charm that would dry her hair before unlocking the bathroom door and striding to the bedroom, completely overlooking Draco who was staring at her with such rage and malice.

As Ginny was passing him, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She shirked away from him, feeling as if he was going to hit her as Blaise did. "What is wrong with you?" Draco asked as she tried to pull her arm away. Not being successful she kneed him between the legs. He let go of her really quickly.

"Oh my God," he moaned, doubled over in pain.

"You deserved it," Ginny said, stalking away into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Draco watched as she walked away into his bedroom and thought of a change he needed to make in his contracts. From now on there would be a line somewhere in there that said that the breaker of the contract would be his slave for seven days, or longer if what Draco wanted completed by the 'slave' wasn't completed.

Meanwhile, Ginny had locked and cast a silencing charm upon the door to the bedroom. She was now crying and screaming and punching pillows, trying to rid herself of all her rage because she knew it wasn't good to bottle up emotions. She walked over to the large mahogany desk in the corner of the room and withdrew a quill, ink, and a scroll. She thought about contacting her parents, but realized she would probably get a Howler or something equally terrible and settled on writing a letter to Hermione instead.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Today was awful and it's only the first of seven days. I don't know how I am going to live like this. I think I'm going to need counseling or something by the time I am released. I've already been disowned by Gryffindor tower and all of the teachers, including Professor Dumbledore. I trust you didn't miss his mention of Draco and me at dinner today. "Treat your relationship like a little plant . . ." Ugh. Hermione, I am, like going insane. I cannot deal with all this rejection. I think signing that contract was the worst mistake of my entire life. I thought that I could deal with Harry, Ron, and you not treating me like your equal, but now the entire school is against me. I don't know what to do! Unless . . ._

Ginny stopped writing and began to formulate a plan inside her mind. She needed Hermione's help.

_Actually, Hermione, I've got an idea. I've got to give you a little background information first. There are two people, well three, that I would really like to get back at. Number One, Blaise Zabini. Number Two, Pansy Parkingson. Number Three, Draco Malfoy. I want to get back at Blaise because, can you believe this, he smacked me! On the face. It created a nice bruise too. I hate that kid now. I want to get back at Pansy because she spread all those rumors about me and Draco having sex, which we most definitely have not! And she's a right cow and deserves to . . . you know. Draco because he was taking advantage of me. I mean sure, he bought me clothes, but only because he wanted to see me prance around half naked with the biggest wedgie ever! I think I can get back at Blaise by myself, I just need to hit him with a curse or something, probably a bat bogey hex. That'd be a sight to see. I know. Get Colin Creevey and his camera in position for when I attack Blaise, we can think of a time to hit him later and get it all planned. What can I do to get back at Pansy and Draco though. I really have no ideas. Now, I'm quite exhausted Hermione. I wouldn't send me a note back at mealtimes because they'd probably be confiscated by Draco, so maybe you could send me one between classes? Or, if you get it soon enough, you could send it back to me tonight. I don't really know. For now, I'm just going to try to go to sleep. I hope you aren't against me. I'm doing everything I can to rebel, I just hope that it's enough._

_Love, Ginny_

Ginny put down the quill that she was using and folded the scroll, putting Hermione's name on the front in black ink. She put the quill and the ink back where she found them and tidied up the desk before withdrawing the silencing charm that was on the room and slowly opening the door.

When she stepped out of the bedroom, the first thing she was greeted by was a roaring fire in the fireplace. The second thing was a sleeping Draco Malfoy. He was lying peacefully on the couch, facing the bedroom door as if he fell asleep waiting for Ginny to come out of the room. Ginny smirked at Draco's still form and slipped into the hallway outside the Head Boy chambers.

She stared at her surrounding for a few minutes before getting her bearings and heading towards her left, hoping to be greeted by a staircase when she reached the end of the hall. As she suspected the staircase was there, and she took it up as far as it went before heading to her left once more. After climbing a few more flights of stairs, she entered the owlery and selected a tawny owl that was owned by the school. She tied Hermione's note to its leg and ushered it out the window. As Ginny watched it fly off into the night sky, she let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

As she turned to leave, a small figure stepped out of the shadows. "Meow."

Ginny looked down at the small form, expecting to see Mrs. Norris, but instead seeing Crookshanks. "Thanks goodness it's you," said Ginny, holding her racing heart. She scratched the cat's head for a few minutes before telling it that she had to go.

She started down the stairs when she heard the rapid breathing of Filch headed her way. _How did he find out that I was here?_she wondered as she dashed behind a curtained ledge. Without looking where she was going she had backed into a wall that had a small knob in the middle of it. As Filch stuck his shaggy head behind the curtain, she felt herself pulling the knob.

Without any warning, she was thrown down a tunnel that had opened beneath her feet. She tried to tuck in her elbows and knees, but it was no use, and they kept hitting the tunnel walls at weird angles, bringing about startling pain and new bruises. Finally the tunnel drew to an end and Ginny flew out the ceiling and landed on the floor near the kitchens.

Groaning, she sat up and looked around her. She cradled her extremely bruised arm as she got to her feet, recognizing the painting of the fruit bowl. She made her was to the entrance hall and climbed the stairs, heading towards the statue of Brandywick the Bold, with her mind set on sleeping.

Unfortunately, when she walked into Draco's chambers, Draco was waiting for her, awake and with his wand drawn. "Where have you been?" he hissed at her.

"Urr, I fell through a wall," said Ginny, telling partial truth.

"I asked where you were, not what you did."

"I went to the owlery," said Ginny.

"Why?"

"To get away from you," Ginny snapped without thinking.

"Does the name Malfoy mean anything to you?" Draco asked. Not giving Ginny anytime to answer, he continued. "Well it should. The name Malfoy demands respect, respect that you have not been giving me. Respect that I deserve."

"Look, Draco," said Ginny. "I'm really tired, can we talk about this in the morning?" Ginny began heading towards Draco's bedchamber, but was stopped when Draco grabbed her injured arm. Her eyes began to water.

"No we bloody well cannot!" He saw that Ginny was crying and instantly let go of her arm. "What happened to you?"

"I told you," said Ginny, shouting, "I fell through a damn wall!"

"Oh, I'll go get the bruise salve." Draco headed for the bathroom as Ginny swayed and fell onto the couch, eyes closed, though tears managed to seep through.

When Draco got back with the salve, Ginny was sound asleep, collapsed on the couch he had been sleeping on so recently. He applied the creamy lotion to Ginny's arms and face, where in fact Blaise had hit her, (her healing charm had not been so accurate), and debated about whether he should apply it to her legs, stomach and back.

Gingerly, he put Ginny's legs on his lap and began massaging the healing lotion onto the noticeable bruises. He flipped her over when he finished with her legs and rubbed some onto her back. He decided to disregard her stomach so she wouldn't feel too violated.

As he watched Ginny sleep he was instantly reminded of his mother, who always appeared so strong when she was awake, but when she was asleep she looked so vulnerable, helpless, and weak. Ginny before the salve had looked as Narcissa looked after Lucius beat her. Draco couldn't stand a man who beat his wife, or any woman for that matter.

Draco looked closer at a place on Ginny's face and he could see the faint outline of a hand print. "I'll kill whoever did that," he said to no one in particular. Draco placed a large blanket over Ginny's small body and extinguished the fire before retreating into his bedroom and going to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Let's just say that I had a small argument with my mother that resulted in my being scared to get on the computer for a while. So, enough details about that. Thank you guys so much for reviewing, the most amount of reviews yet were given on chapter six. I'm so excited to see how you guys like this chapter. Here it is!

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Ginny woke up in a rather uncomfortable position, lying on the couch with her head on her arms, both of which had fallen asleep. She did however, wake up feeling quite refreshed, and as memories of the night before came flowing back into her mind, she couldn't help but feel a bit elated. She was rebelling! She remembered the pleading note she had written to Hermione, and the long fall through the wall. The fall through the wall? All her aches and pains from the night before were gone, except for a few small bruises on her stomach.

"Feeling better?" asked a drawling voice as Ginny sat up.

"Actually, yes." Ginny replied shortly.

"That's exciting," Draco said with a sigh.

"I knew you'd think so," Ginny retorted.

"Haha, very funny, Weasel."

"I think it is."

At that moment a large appeared through the fireplace of the room, spreading soot through the chambers as it flapped its mighty wings. The bird was a beautiful one; it had a black coat of brilliantly soft feathers. It clasped a sealed letter in its beak.

"Whose bird is that?" asked Draco, rather shocked, looking at the giant bird in front of him.

"Dunno," Ginny shrugged.

She reached out to take the letter from the bird's beak when it opened its mouth and squawked "Are you Ginerva Weasley?"

Ginny about had a heart attack. She had never known a bird that talked before. Draco, who was in a better state than Ginny, opened his mouth to speak.

"You're the Malfoy boy. Yes," the bird said, "I was warned of you. No, the letter is not for you, back off now. Why don't you go down to breakfast and eat a nice cobbler? Leave me to talk to Ginerva for a while." Draco stared at the large bird with wide eyes. Ginny watched at the bird rammed himself against Draco's legs, forcing Draco to back out of the room. "Go on, go. Shoo," said the bird.

Ginny laughed as the door shut behind Draco. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I come bearing messages from a Hermione Granger," the bird said, bowing its head to the ground.

"Hermione? I should have known," said Ginny. She made herself comfortable, sitting on the couch cross-legged, and patted the spot next to her. "D'you want to sit?" To Ginny's complete surprise, the bird took to the air and began to repeatedly pound its head into the wall. "Oh my God!" said Ginny, open-mouthed. "Stop!" She leaped off of the couch and lunged across the room, pulling the giant bird away from the wall. "You remind me of a house elf," Ginny murmured.

"Actually miss," the bird clicked its talons together and transformed into a small, green creature, clothed in numerous household items. There was, of course, a tea cozy on his head. There were giant oven mitts on each of his hands, and an odd number of socks on his feet, some covered in flying bats, or gophers, and some were just plain white. There was a lacy apron around its lower midriff. "I is bringing tidings from Misses Hermione Granger. My name is being Dobby."

"Dobby!" shrieked Ginny. "You're Harry's friend."

"I am truly honored that Misses Weasley remembers me and calls me Harry Potter's friend. I is very honored. Misses Hermione Granger wishes to tell you that she received your letter and she is delighted to see that you are doing something to get back at that insufferable prat. She also says that she will do anything she can to help you and she wonders if you can meet after lunch in the library. She is having a free period then," said Dobby.

"Oh good," squealed Ginny. "I'm so glad she got my letter. Dobby, will you please tell Hermione that I have a free period then too and I would be delighted to meet her in the library after lunch today."

"Yes Misses Weasley." Dobby turned to the fireplace to go off to where ever Hermione was, but was stopped by Ginny.

"Oh and Dobby?" Ginny looked into his eyes. "Thank you!"

Dobby's eyes began to water as he said, "You is being a really great person Misses Weasley." Ginny waved goodbye as he stepped into the fireplace, which instantly turned green, and disappeared.

Ginny got dressed and went through her usual morning routine and stepped into the hall, meaning to head down to breakfast, but was stopped by Draco Malfoy, who had been waiting for her while she was talking to Dobby. "What was that?" he asked, enraged.

"Just a bird. I don't know where it came from, or how it got my name. It seemed to think that I owed Gringotts fourteen galleons. I told it 'impossible,' that I've never had fourteen galleons in my life, and why would I buy something worth more than I could afford? Then it seemed to get the point and mumbled something about going to find its manager. It really was quite weird," Ginny lied. She was in such a good mood and didn't want to anger Draco by telling him that his old house elf had come to pay her a visit.

Draco mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"I said that you are a worthless piece of trash who couldn't afford a decent quill. Why they got the impression that you had fourteen galleons is beyond me, because it is quite obvious from your appearance that you do not possess that kind of money."

"Oh yea?" asked Ginny. "Then how did I get this?" She opened her robes to show a dazzling necklace, it appeared to be made of real diamonds, and it shined with radiance unknown to other jewels. Truthfully, the necklace was worthless. Ginny had cast a glamour on a piece of string and tied it around her neck. She had gotten rather good at glamour charms since Tonks had been in and out of the Burrow and Ginny had been in and out of Headquarters all summer.

"I suppose you stole it," drawled Draco.

Ginny turned on him, face flaring a brilliant shade of red. "You think that my family, the Weasley's, would resort to stealing? That is not something that a family such as ours would do. Yours might, but I don't know why you would need to steal. Unfortunately, I am not as rich as your family, but that doesn't stop us from being honest people. Perhaps you should think about what you are going to say before you say it, it may be insulting." The faint hand print on Ginny's face turned a darker shade of red as she stalked off into the Great Hall, heading not for the Slytherin table, but the Gryffindor table, so that she might be able to sit with Hermione.

Before she made it ten steps, however, Draco's hand had grabbed hers and whirled her around to face him. "Who slapped you?" he asked.

"None of your business," snapped Ginny.

"For your information," Draco began, "I do not like people who attack others, especially people who hurt women. If you tell me who smacked you, I can go get him and teach him a lesson."

"Why do you automatically assume that it was a guy?"

"No girl has hands that big."

"I don't need you to get back at him. I am perfectly capable of doing that myself, thank you very much."

Ginny threw a distressed look at Hermione as Draco guided her to the Slytherin table. As soon as she sat down, (at the far end of the table, away from Draco, Blaise, Pansy and everybody's cronies), the post came, bring Ginny the last thing she wanted to see.

A Howler.

Ginny grabbed the howler and sprinted out of the Great Hall and into the entrance hallway, shooting a hateful glare at Ron as she passed the Gryffindor table. No sooner than she had reached the entrance hall and slammed the doors to the Great Hall shut, that the red letter burst into flame.

"GINERVA WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SHOUT AT YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR FRIENDS, ARGUING OVER A SLYTHERIN NO LESS! YOU ARE DISGRACING THE FAMILY," shouted Ginny's mom. "DO YOU NOT REMEMBER HOW THE MALFOY'S HAVE TREATED US OUR WHOLE LIVES? WE TRIED TO BE CIVIL TO THEM AND WHAT DID WE GET IN RETURN? NOTHING! NOW YOU GO AND INSULT RON, HARRY, AND HERMIONE, AND TAKE THE SIDE OF A DEATH EATER'S SON! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? AND RON TELLS ME YOU WANDER AROUND LOOKING LIKE A COMMON PROSTITUTE! HAVE YOU NO SHAME, GINERVA? YOU APOLOGIZE TO YOUR BROTHER AND YOUR FRIENDS THIS INSTANT, YOUNG LADY, OR THERE WILL BE SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES. AND DON'T THINK I DON'T MEAN IT!" The letter shredded itself and dissolved as Ginny slumped against the wall next to the great oak doors.

She understood what her mother was saying all right. In so many words it was 'I hate the Malfoy's, the Malfoy's hate us. Be nice to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and stay away from Draco.' She also didn't doubt that there would be serious consequences if she didn't obey her mother's wishes. Probably something as severe as not being allowed to go home for Christmas break.

But did she really want to go home for Christmas break? _It's only September,_ Ginny thought. _But..._Yes, she did want to go home for Christmas break. She wanted everything to go back to the way it had been. She wanted to be friends with Harry and Ron again, she wanted to live in her own dorm, and she wanted people not to look at her every day when she walked into the Great Hall for meals. She wanted things to be normal.

Sighing, Ginny stood up and walked back into the Great Hall to get her school bags, having totally lost her appetite. She held her head high, trying to show confidence, but it was difficult when there were whispers traveling throughout the hall, for everyone had heard her mother.

"Is it true she sided with Malfoy?"

"But Malfoy's and Weasley's are sworn enemies."

"I bet her mum is a redhead too, she sure has a temper."

"You sure are a prostitute, Weasley," said Pansy as Ginny walked by her.

"I learned it from you," Ginny replied, trying to hold back her tears. She hated being yelled at; it made her feel guilty and dirty. Thinking through what classes she had, she realized that she couldn't skip to take a relaxing bath, because she had Potions first block.

For Ginny, Potions was terrible. She couldn't concentrate on anything that Snape was saying, and the fact that she had to face her fellow Gryffindors did not make it any better. Arithmancy, however, was worse. When Professor Malkings mentioned that if you added green and red, green would dominate, Ginny burst into tears and was sent to visit Madame Pomfrey.

When she got to the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey gave her a calming draught and told Ginny to get some sleep and write her mother a letter. This did not appear to be the best advice, because Ginny left the infirmary crying harder than when she came in.

Ginny headed to Draco's quarters to try and catch up on sleep before meeting Hermione, but was intercepted by Peeves. "Oh Ginny, you ninny, now what have you done?" he sang. "You've given up shame and Drake thinks its fun." And he flew away cackling, disappearing through a side wall.

Ginny was not having a good day.

She slept right through lunch and woke up when the back to class gong rang. Thinking she was late to class, she grabbed all her books and sprinted to the greenhouses for Herbology, only to realize that she didn't have Herbology until next block.

She trudged back to the castle and up to the library to meet Hermione, and practically fell into Hermione's welcoming arms, tears seeping out through the corners of her eyes. "My day has been terrible," she sobbed.

Hermione led Ginny to a back corner of the library and sat Ginny into a beanbag chair. "I know. But it's going to get better because I know when and where we can get back at Blaise, and I've got ideas for the others too."


	8. Chapter 8

Yes, I know. I haven't updated in the longest time. I'm really quite sorry, but I was ill and my parents still made me go to school and stuff . . . so, the main thing is: I'm back now! And I'm excited because I got 21 reviews on my last chapter, and that makes me so happy, not to mention that my birthday is coming up really soon, less than two weeks! Well, thanks a ton for reading and an extra special ton to those who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"You have ideas?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"Yea. You can get Blaise right before dinner. He usually comes down ten to fifteen minutes after dinner starts and he'll be coming down the main staircase because he has Transfiguration right before dinner. You can just hide behind a statue or something and hit him with a curse when he walks by."

"Hermione?" asked Ginny, mouth open. "How do you know this stuff?"

To Ginny's surprise, Hermione's face turned bright red, showing unwillingly that there was a story behind her information, but Hermione made a brilliant save, saying, "I'm head girl, it's my job to know." Ginny eyed her skeptically, but didn't say anything, just grateful for the help Hermione was giving her.

"Anyways," said Hermione, acting as if nothing had happened. "That's how you can get Blaise. Now, for Pansy. My head girl instincts say that I don't want you doing anything too cruel. But, I hate that girl just as much as you do, so I would really like to see her confidence fall. What if, somehow we got her to do something, unwillingly, that we wanted her to do?"

"Hermione, that sounds like the Imperious curse."

"Oh." Hermione's face fell. "That's illegal."

Ginny nodded.

"Well, I'm sure there's a potion of some type that will affect her like that, but leave her in control of her mind, so it isn't illegal." Hermione got a large book out of her satchel. "In fact, I think it's in here." She gestured to the book. "I checked this out for a little background reading about the Wolfsbane potion for Potions class."

Ginny looked on while her friend flipped briskly through the pages of the book, _Living the Magical Potion Making Experience_, she saw it was called. Hermione stopped her frantic flurrying of pages after about five minutes and came to rest on page 1194. "Here it is!" Hermione cried, earning a stern glance from the librarian. "It says 'the potion described in these pages has not yet been defined as a first class highly dangerous potion, and is still legal throughout Europe and Africa, it has been outlawed in America as well as South America. Results of votes are pending in Australia and Sweden. Further reading can be found on page 1239.'" Hermione ruffled to page 1239 and continued reading. "'The Imbunitias potion is used to control the actions of the person that it has been given to, but it leaves the drinker in control of his or her own mind, therefore it is not the same as the Imperious curse, which takes complete control of the person on which it has been cast upon.' It goes on to list several ingredients and gives the directions for making it."

"Err, Hermione," started Ginny. "What exactly do you plan on having Pansy do?"

"Oh, just something that will embarrass her entirely and she can't live down for months," said Hermione offhandedly, busy writing down ingredients and instructions on a spare piece of parchment.

"Like?"

"Like make her kiss Harry."

"Kiss Harry? Ewww," said Ginny.

"Exactly." Hermione put a final period on her parchment and stuffed it into her book bag. "You want to get back at Harry for not paying enough attention to you and so on, and you want to get back at Pansy for being a complete and utter pig. So we put Pansy under the effects of this potion and she will have to endure the agony of having to kiss Harry and not having any power to stop herself. Harry will just be embarrassed that he was kissed by a Slytherin of all people."

"Well," started Ginny, only to be cut off by Hermione.

"It's settled then. We can start making the potion right now. All these ingredients can be found in the student supply cupboard. It only takes a few hours to make. We can make Pansy kiss Harry at dinner where everyone can see her."

"What about Draco?" asked Ginny as Hermione stood up, meaning to head to the potions store cupboard to gather ingredients.

"He's the only one I don't know what to do about," Hermione said as she walked out of the library.

"Hmmm," Ginny replied.

Together they walked down four flights of stairs into the dungeons and made their way to the potion supply cupboard. "Here Ginny, read me the list," said Hermione, handing Ginny a small piece of parchment on which the ingredients were scribed.

"Okay. First, ummm, we need asphodel root, mandrake skin, bat's eyeballs, three of them, er, sixteen lifbeean leaves, two pixie puffballs, and some oorphailee blood," Ginny read off, making faces at the disgusting ingredients. "We are never going to get Pansy to drink this."

"Yes we are. The book said that this potion can be added to pumpkin juice or apple cider. Apple cider is what is usually served with dinners, and pumpkin juice is the other thing, so what we need to do is get the completed potion to the kitchens and to Dobby, and just tell him that we want it to go to Pansy Parkinson."

"Since when are you on such good terms with Dobby?" asked Ginny.

"I gave him an old Chudley Cannons tee shirt. I found it in Ron's drawer one night and it clashes horribly with his hair, so I just gave it to Dobby."

Ginny smiled. "Where can we start making the potion? And how long will it take us? Class starts again for me in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, my room is just up the stairs. We can do it in there, since I'm head girl. Nobody can come into my room unless I want them to."

Ginny followed Hermione up the center hall stairs and into Hermione's bedroom. It was identical in every aspect to Draco's room, but the decorations were completely different colors. They got started to making the potion until Ginny had to go to class.

"I'll come check on it after Herbology," said Ginny. "What's the password?"

"Vancouver," said Hermione, prodding her cauldron.

"'Kay." Ginny left for Herbology in an exponentially better mood. The class itself was quite boring, Herbology was more of Luna Lovegood's thing, but Ginny stood it out, focusing more on her revenge plans than on the Flesh Eating Whippersnaps. As soon as class was over, Ginny sprinted up to Hermione's room, leaving Luna talking to herself about how orange mooglies lived in the forest and fed off Hagrid.

"Vancouver," Ginny breathed as she slid to a stop outside of Hermione's door. Her friend wasn't yet in there, and probably wouldn't make it because her class was totally opposite where the room was located, but she had left Ginny a note.

_Ginny- -_

_Stir it fifteen and one half times counter clockwise and then stir it one and one fourth times clockwise, then you have to make that four point stir that we learned in second year potions. Remember, north, east, south, west, NOT north, south, east, west. Then once you've done that, run it down to Dobby and tell him to put it in Pansy Parkinson's pumpkin juice this evening. Then you have to go to your last class. DON'T BE LATE! Remember that you have to get Blaise before dinner too!_

_Love, Hermione_

Ginny followed Hermione's instructions to the last period and ran off to Care of Magical Creatures, remembering Hermione's warning about not being late. Remembering didn't help her. She was still fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry, Professor Hagrid," she panted. "I was, urr, in the bathroom."

"Lateness isn't a virtue, Ginny. I've got ter follow these here new rules set out by Dumbledore, so I've got te' give yer a detention. After dinner tonight ye' can go talk ter Professor McGonagall about yer detention."

Ginny walked over to her group of Gryffindor acquaintances as the Slytherin's sniggered openly at her.

Care of Magical Creatures class didn't go as Ginny had expected. She now had extra homework, though it was only drawing two Perpixies instead of one, and a detention. Hopefully, dinner would make up for all of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a special thanks to Calla-ForEvEa for wishing me a happy birthday! Thanks so much. But thanks to all the people who read and reviewed, I love looking at my profile and seeing the hit counter. It makes me happy. Not to mention all the wonderful reviews! Well, here is the next chapter, and I have to give credit to lateBloomer04 who gave me a wonderful idea for this chapter. Here it is!

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

As Ginny finished drawing the second of her perpixies, she headed down to the Great Hall for dinner, followed closely by Draco, who kept making degrading comments about the clothes he had forced Ginny to wear underneath her school robes.

"I wouldn't have put you down as the type of girl who wears a thong, Weasley," he sniggered. Other passerby, mostly from Slytherin, snorted at Ginny behind cupped hands, one person however, openly laughed, shrieking "Oh, Draco, you are so smart and witty. She'll never live that down." Ginny recognized the voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Be careful when you make enemies, Pansy," said Ginny coldly, "you never know what might happen to you."

"That a threat?"

"A mere statement."

"Draco, she's threatening me," said Pansy.

"Yes, I do suppose I'll have to punish her tonight," said Draco offhandedly.

Pansy made a gleeful noise and kissed Draco on the cheek, much to his displeasure, before gallivanting off to the Great Hall.

* * *

Ginny winked at Hermione as she crossed the Great Hall behind Draco to sit at the Slytherin table once more. Hermione winked back as she sat down.

"Please eat . . ." said Professor Dumbledore before plates and goblets were filled throughout the room.

Keeping one eye entirely on Pansy, Ginny served herself mashed potatoes with lime stuffing, and a slice of French roasted pork. _Good,_ thought Ginny, _Pansy is drinking the nasty stuff._Ginny kept eating her food, trying hard to keep her hands from wavering out of pure nervousness, not that anyone would have noticed anyways. She was an outcast and a joke at the Slytherin table. As she raised her fork to her mouth to have a slice of the pork, a voice interrupted her.

"C'mon Weasley, dinner's over." It was the voice of Draco Malfoy. Not once in her entire life had she more wanted to throw mashed potatoes into his stupid, perfect hair to mess it up. Not once had she more wanted to eat mashed potatoes with lime stuffing and French roast pork.

"I'll come to the room when I am finished," said Ginny, her face turning red in a warning sign.

"Fine, whatever you want. I'll be waiting for you under the light of the stars, my precious lovebird. Lovey lovey lovebird. You are my lovebird, Ginny Weasley. My one and only lovebird."

"Lovebird? Draco, get real. Go back to the stupid room and wait under the stars if you must, but leave me alone so I can finish my roast pork!" said Ginny.

"Okay, snookums," was Draco's reply. _Snookums?_thought Ginny, _Is he drunk?_Drunk wasn't quite the way to describe it, Ginny decided when she had gotten a look at Draco's face. He looked more insane. His face was writ with anger, yet he was spouting off love poems and pet names to Ginny.

"Oh dear," said Ginny, as realization dawned on her about what had happened. "How did it get into his pumpkin juice?" Ginny didn't have long to ponder on the question, because at that moment, Pansy Parkingson stood up.

Her face looked much like Draco's, full of anger. But she also appeared to be in pain. Pain? "Harry Potter," her voice sang. "I love you, my pretty pumpkin."

The whole Great Hall turned and stared as Pansy got out of her seat at the Slytherin table and skipped over to the Gryffindor table, singing "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine," at the top of her lungs. In about thirty seconds, she had herself situated on Harry's lap, with her arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes. "Harry James Potter," she yelled. "Will you marry me?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Harry, trying to push Pansy out of his lap.

"You are what is wrong with me. I am in love with you and it is making me sick. Lovesick! My body yearns for yours. When we are not together, I wish with all the strength in my heart and my body that we were. I want you to publically declare your love for me. Say it pumpkin. Say 'I, Harry Potter, love Pansy Esmeralda Parkinson,' say it!" Instead of giving Harry a chance to say anything, Pansy began to kiss him wildly, slobbering all over his face and leaving lipstick prints on his cheeks, and each of his forearms. "C'mon Harry," she whined, "you're making me do all the work. Why don't you ever kiss me back? I know what will make you happy!" Pansy giggled. "Let's go to bed!"

With that final statement, Pansy grabbed Harry by the hair, despite his protests of curse words and fist action, and dragged him out of the room, supposedly 'taking him to bed.'

Ginny sniggered until she felt Draco take her hand and draw little circles on her palm with his fingernails. "Do you want to go to bed too?"

"Are you insane? Why would I want to sleep with you? You disgust me."

"Aww, Ginny, come on. I think we could have a whole lot of fun. I'll tell you what, let me be on top, and then you won't have to work so hard. Or we could do a sixty-niner if you prefer stimulation that way," said Draco, now running a finger along Ginny's thigh.

"You know what Draco, you are actually beginning to scare me. I mean, that's sick, and you sound like an effing creeper when you say stuff like that. You're going to turn out to be worse than a Death Eater if you keep heading the way you are. And I have detention tonight, so, no, I will not do a 'sixty-niner' with you, and even if I wasn't busy, I wouldn't. Leave me alone!" Ginny stalked off, leaving a bewildered Draco Malfoy looking around the table to see where she went.

* * *

Ginny's detention actually wasn't too bad, she had to wash all the chalkboards on the second floor without using magic, but there were only about ten classrooms on the second floor, and less than half of the chalkboards actually needed washing. Nevertheless, she headed back to Draco's dormitory exhausted, more mentally than physically. Draco's whole coming on to her thing at dinner had really given her a lot to think about, though she was disgusted beyond belief.

She scratch the nose of Brandywick the Bold and said 'fidpickle,' realizing all along that she had forgotten to curse Blaise from behind the statue before dinner. "Dammit," she yelled as she entered the room.

"What is it, my darling little butterfly?" asked a sickly happy voice. "Today not go as you wished it to?" Ginny turned around to see Draco dressed only in a bath towel.

"Oh my God," said Ginny, jumping as she saw him. "Put some damn clothes on."

"I rather think I won't," said Draco, and let his towel fall to the floor. "C'mon darling. I can help you relax, and it's good exercise."

Ginny stared at him. "You are insane," she yelled, reaching hysteria, and whirled around, running for the door, meaning to head up to Hermione's room.

"Gin-Gin, wait for me! It's not fun if you run off all by yourself. Oh, I know, you've gone to get the chocolate sauce. I'll just wait here for you," called Draco, as the statue slammed shut.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted amidst all the stares and whispers and gasps that came from the people in Gryffindor common room. There was no answer to her desperate plea.

"Where is she?" she asked the common room in general.

Nobody answered.

"If you don't tell me where Hermione is in a matter of seconds, I will tell Draco Malfoy, who is at this very moment naked and completely in love with me, that you locked me in a tall, tall tower and that I will never get out. I'm dead serious!" Ginny shouted. "I'll mail it on this piece of parchment right here!" She stole a piece of paper from the mantel where a large stack was kept and waved it around in the air. Then she took a quill from a terrified first year and began to write. "Dear Draco, the whole of Gryffindor had conspired against our having a relationship and has locked me in a tower. They are planning to have me killed soon so that you will pine for me forever. Rescue me now for I'm to die at dawn. Love, Ginny."

If Gryffindor common room was quiet before, it was dead silent now, until one little girl, the girl whose quill Ginny had taken, spoke up. "She's in her head girl's quarters," she whispered.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. Uh, here's you quill, and you get the honor of burning this parchment. Thank you," she said, and Ginny ran off to Hermione's head girl quarters. After knocking for a solid four minutes, the door opened and Ginny fell through.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Hermione, taking one look at Ginny's tear-streaked face and matted hair.

"When will the potion wear off?" Ginny asked, sitting on a fluffy chair.

"Should be worn off now, why?" answered Hermione.

"Draco thinks he's in love with me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I haven't updated in a while! I'm so sorry, I've had tons of stuff to do, like working on my science fair project and readying my world civ binder to turn in, and just a lot of stuff, and I planned to update about a week ago, but schoolwork got the better of me! So, I'll give you an extra important chapter to make up for it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Hermione stared at Ginny, aghast. "He thinks he's in love with you?" she asked. Ginny nodded. "Oh my God! That's hilarious," Hermione cried and started to laugh uncontrollably. "That's the funniest thing I've heard in the longest time." Hermione wiped her eyes, which had begun to tear up because of her laughter, and looked at Ginny's face. "Sorry," she said.

"I don't know what to do," Ginny wailed, as she plopped down on the edge of Hermione's red-covered bed.

"Well, Ginny, take it this way, Dobby just had an unintentional mix-up and you were the outcome of that mix-up. It's really not a problem, I'll go talk to Dobby about it later, and knowing him, he'll be begging to make it up to you," Hermione paused to wipe some hair out of her face. "Anyways, the potion only lasts an hour, and it's been about an hour since we've eaten, so it should have worn off by now. You should go back and check in a few minutes after you calm down."

"It doesn't make sense though," said Ginny, wiping her nose. "If the potions had just been mixed up, then Draco would have gone after Harry, like Pansy did, he wouldn't have come after me."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I didn't think about that. C'mon, let's go find Dobby." She grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out the door, heading down to the kitchens at a sprint. Ginny kept hearing parts of sentences, such as "conniving little" and "what was I thinking" and "idiot, idiot, idiot."

At last, huffing and puffing, they reached the picture of the fruit bowl and Hermione tickled the pair. As they stepped inside they were greeted by hundreds of little house elves, all with downcast eyes. Only one stepped up and asked them if they wanted anything to eat.

"No, thank you," said Hermione. "Do you know where Dobby is?"

"Yes miss," said the small green elf, "He's ironing his ears."

"He's what!" Hermione shrieked.

"In that corner over there," the house elf pointed.

Hermione ran over to the corner, leaving Ginny standing in the middle of a group of house elves. She slowly made her way over to where Hermione was kneeling on the cold kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry miss, he was just very mean to me when he was my master and I wanted to make him do something that he would never ever do in real life," Dobby mumbled. Ginny could see lies flashing through his eyes, and could tell that Dobby was not telling the truth.

"Dobby, did you think of what the Ginny would feel like?"

"No," said Dobby, hands caressing his burnt ears, eyes watching his feet.

"Say you're sorry," instructed Hermione.

"I'm sorry Misses Ginny. I didn't mean to hurt you," said Dobby to Ginny.

"Now let me heal those ears for you," was the last thing that Ginny heard anybody say before she felt her body leave her control, and fell over backwards, hitting her head on the hard stone floor, and passing out.

"_The world is changing, every day, every minute, and every second. There is nothing we can do to stop this from happening, but there are two people who can. United from hate, these people can bring about reforms in the world, and save us, not from the Dark Lord, but from themselves. If they do not unite very soon, their fighting will be the downfall of the earth as we know it, and the rise of a terrible power. Keep watching for changes in the moon, the stars, and we will know if they have united, else the terror will be great."_It was a tall blonde lady talking; she appeared very graceful, yet very old and wise.

The vision changed. Ginny could see troops marching in formation and coming to stop in front of a podium. Standing near the podium was a petite woman with freckles and auburn hair.

"_Achmed, take your troops down the middle line, beware of the enemies right flank, there are many dangerous creatures, few of them human in that brigade. Sully, you loop around and attack them from behind, use the Hihlioshno curse if you see any dragons, I know he recruited some over the summer. Does anybody know if the younglings from Japan have arrived? I need them to try to release our captives. We must win the battle. The Dragon must die."_

The vision changed once more. The tall, blonde lady from the first scene was not standing at the top of a hill, looking over a field full of dead bodies. One of the bodies was that of the woman from the second scene.

"_Look what has happened because the two refused to unite. The entirety of England has been destroyed, along with 99 percent of its inhabitants. The two lie dead killed by each other's troops. Now it is up to me to find all the survivors and bury this mess that was caused by the two, and created by the two. The two stubborn, proud, and now dead, will now never have the chance to unite, and they will not produce the offspring that would have grown up to be the greatest ruler know to the country of England. There is only one more chance."_

Ginny woke up in the hospital wing, to Hermione's watchful eye. "Ginny!" Hermione shrieked as Ginny popped open her eyes. "I'm so glad you're finally awake. I was getting really worried. You kept mumbling all this stuff about 'the two must unite'. I had no bloody idea what you were talking about. Must have been some nightmare you were having, huh?"

"How long have I been out?" Ginny asked.

"About sixteen hours. You've missed about three classes, but that doesn't matter. At least you are awake now. You just keeled over in the kitchens, I was so worried. You scared me so much. Anyways, Draco didn't show up to Potions this morning, so we all went looking for him, and found him in his room, also keeled over, naked, no less. He kept murmuring the same thing that you did. Pomfrey thinks maybe you both ate something bad and have food poisoning or something. Oh well. I've got to go though; class starts again in five minutes. You can have the whole day off courtesy of whatever your illness is. I'll check in on you after transfiguration."

"Okay," Ginny said weakly and slumped back down into her pillows.

Madame Pomfrey scurried over as Hermione left and felt Ginny's forehead. "Well, that's funny," she sniffed. "No fever. Hmmm, well, just drink this pepper-up potion and you're free to go, but I expect you to go straight to bed, no going to class or anything like that. You need to sleep. I would keep you here, but poor Neville has something contagious and I wouldn't want you or Mr. Malfoy to get it. Why don't you to head back to your rooms together, that way you can keep an eye on each other." Madame Pomfrey paused to take in a deep breath. "Here, drink up. I'll go get Master Malfoy."

Ginny quickly downed the potion and was standing by the side of her bed when Madame Pomfrey returned with Draco. "Very well, why don't you go on to bed? But not bed together. That's uncivilized."

Draco sniggered, then looked at Ginny's face. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. Instead, she had seen a mirror, and looking back at her was the woman with freckles and auburn hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Oh my gosh. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I would love to write you all individual thank you's, but that would probably take me a very long time, and time is the one thing I do not have. But thanks so much for reading and reviewing, because I'm flattered. Really. Also, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but my brother's been sick and I've had so much homework. School ruins my life, it really does. But I deal with it. Here's the update, with a thank you to Adam for emotional support and encouragement.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

Draco and Ginny walked back to the Head Boy quarters in silence. Ginny was busy pondering the visions that she had seen and seeing her older face in the reflection in the mirror. Draco, being Draco, was busy plotting revenge for his hitting on Ginny in front of the whole school. They had to spend the whole day together, (because of their illness they couldn't go to class), and Draco was going to make it miserable for Ginny.

They approached the statue marking the rooms and Draco went through the motions of letting them into the room. Draco smiled to himself. He had an idea. "So, snookums," he began, "what would you like to do for the rest of the day. I mean, we are alone, so I have you all to myself."

"Um. Draco, I'm rather tired. I'm going to go to bed," said Ginny, walking towards the bedroom.

"Oh good. I'll come with you," said Draco, grabbing Ginny's arm and practically dragging her into the bedroom.

"No, really, it's okay."

"But baby," started Draco.

"Draco, I know you're just pretending," Ginny said strongly. She smirked at the look on his face. "How do I know? Well, yesterday when you did it, you would say all that sappy stuff, but you had such a look of hatred and disgust on your face, and today it looks as if you really mean it. Therefore, being the intelligent and witty person that I am, I deduce that you are pretending. Now, if you don't have anything important to say, particularly anything regarding the visions that I know you had, then I'm going to bed!"

Draco stared at Ginny, openmouthed before he made his decision. "Okay. Let's talk."

Ginny sat on the green couch that was in the entrance room and waited for Draco to do the same before she started talking. "I know that the girl in the vision, not the blonde one, but the commander of an army, I know that was me. And I'm assuming that the dragon was you. And the blonde lady was saying that we had to unite, else there be a great war between us that would destroy all of England."

"I'm not a dragon," Draco said bluntly.

"Yes you are. Think about it. Draco is short for Draconis, which means dragon. So technically your name is Dragon Malfoy. But that's not the point. The point is, you are the dragon, and I'm the lady. And we were fighting, and now we have to unite to save the world. That's more or less what I got from the visions," said Ginny, crossing her legs on the couch and leaning into the pillows.

"You want to unite with me, Ginny?" asked Draco, sniggering.

"The way that you have acted my whole life? No."

"No? I've never been turned down before," said Draco, running his fingers through his hair. "Maybe I should give you a little taste of what you're missing."

Before Ginny could comprehend what he had said, Draco had swooped forward and captured Ginny's lips with his own. As all this happened, she could hardly believe what was happening. She felt it was wrong, and wanted to tell him to stop, but for some reason she let him continue working magic with his lips and tongue. Her fingers entwined in his perfect white blonde hair as his held her back strongly. Ginny gasped as his mouth moved away from hers, and traveled to her neck, sucking gently on the soft skin on the side of it.

"There," Draco said, suddenly leaving her neck and mouth. "Now I've left my mark on you." He smirked. "Now you know how it feels to unite with me, even if you didn't get the whole me."

"Draco," Ginny breathed softly, "I shouldn't have let you do that."

"I was all you wanted three days ago," said Draco, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back, pressing against the couch cushions.

"Well that was before things happened. I've already made my family and Harry hate me, Hermione is my best friend and she doesn't like the situation I'm in. Pansy is rattling my nerves more than ever, and Blaise resorts to violence –."

Draco's eyes flashed. "Blaise is the one that hit you . . . I'll kill him. Right now with my own bare hands." With that thought, Draco stood up and made his way towards the door before Ginny ran across the room to stop him. She placed her hands on his arms in a gentle manner, and slowly led him away from the door and back to the couch.

"It's okay. Really, I have my own way to get back at him. I'm just going to hit him with the Bat Bogey hex one day, probably tomorrow at lunch." Ginny blinked at Draco's unchanged angry expression. "Okay?"

"Yes. Okay," Draco said grudgingly.

"Good. Now what are we going to do about the visions?" asked Ginny, still unconsciously holding onto Draco's arm.

"Uh. The blonde lady was a ghost. She must have been one killed during the battle, or maybe even before."

"How do you know she was a ghost?"

"Didn't you notice her translucent eyes? And her hands were sort of see through."

"I don't think she was a ghost. Draco, I think she was fading," Ginny said, eyes downcast. The grip she had on Draco's arm tightened.

"Fading?"

"You know, fading out of existence. People do that when they've lived to long and seen too much." Ginny paused, thinking. "She was a seer, like Trelawny, but a really good one."

"So we have to have a baby to save the world?" asked Draco.

"Apparently," said Ginny. "Sucks huh?"


	12. Chapter 12

Wow. In two days, I got like twenty-four reviews or something on chapter eleven. So to thank you, I'm writing a chapter, to put out today. And I'm going to try to make it really long. I don't know if I'll be successful though. Well, thanks to all my reviewers and all my readers, but my hit counter isn't working, so I don't know exactly how many of you there were . . . here's the next chapter! This has a bit of comic relief.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Draco and Ginny went to bed late that night after having exhausting conversations about their visions all day long. Draco, of course, being the gentleman that he was, gave Ginny the bed, because he could tell from her red-rimmed eyes and her shaking hands, that she needed to go to sleep soon. This resigned Draco to sleep on the couch, with a thin green blanket and a fluffy green pillow.

Draco, however, was not used to sleeping on anything less than the best. All his years at home, he had the best beds, with the best mattresses, and in his years at Hogwarts, he'd had the best beds and mattresses. However, this couch did not rate on the top 100 best mattresses, more like on the top 100 worst mattresses. Draco lay there, not sleeping, for half an hour before he made up his mind to do something.

He quietly stood up and left the room that he was sharing with Ginny, closing the door softly and heading off through the building to the dungeons. He was doing it for two reasons. The first one being the fact that the couch had hurt his back, and walking seemed to ease some of the tensions. Secondly, he couldn't stand a man who hit women, so he had some unfinished business. Why do it in the middle of the night? Because he promised Ginny that he wouldn't do it at all.

He scurried down the hallways until he reached the door to Slytherin dungeon, thankful that he hadn't seen anybody in the hallway. He whispered the password (I'm a purey), and stepped into the dimly lit Slytherin common room.

He tiptoed into the boys dormitories and shuffled around to Blaise's bed. He cast a quick 'silencio' charm on the bed and opened up the hangings so that he could see Blaise's face to hit him. Unfortunately, Blaise was sleeping on his stomach, and though it went against his reputation, Draco felt bad about hitting his former best friend from behind.

He grabbed Blaise's shoulder and shook it roughly. The boy opened one eye. And that was enough for Draco. He knew that Blaise had seen him so he pulled back his fist, and punched him in the jaw. Hard.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" shouted Blaise as he put his hand up to his fast swelling jaw and his bleeding lip.

"For hitting a lady," said Draco simply, and he turned his back and walked back to the room that he shared with Ginny, with a much clearer conscience and a much clearer head.

The next morning, (Draco had ended up sleeping on the floor), Ginny woke up at seven o'clock on the dot. One glance into the room where Draco slept peacefully gave Ginny the reason. Draco had snored. Ginny walked softly over to where Draco lay, not wanting to wake him up, and kneeled on the floor by his head.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered to Draco's form. Unable to tell why she was doing it, she reached out and brushed her fingers against Draco's cheek, liking the feel of his silky soft skin under her cold fingers.

Perhaps her fingers were a little too cold, for with this gesture, Draco stirred and opened his eyes to see Ginny inches away from his face. He jumped up, shirtless. "Woah," he said.

Ginny's face turned red. "I'm sorry," she looked at her feet. "You look so peaceful when you sleep."

"Thanks. Did you enjoy the bed without me?" Draco asked, smiling.

"My arms are cold."

Draco looked at Ginny's arms, covered in goosebumps, and pulled her close to him, in a hug. It was weird, Draco thought, that Ginny didn't resist his hug. Perhaps she had gotten so used to being around him, in the short time that they were around each other, that she had come to regard him as a friend, and therefore wouldn't pull away, because it was a friendly hug. A friendly hug was something that Draco couldn't understand. He had never had a friendly hug before, they were all either sexual, or, well, usually they were sexual. He found himself pulling Ginny in closed to him and holding her there before he heard a quiet voice, muffled against his naked torso.

"Draco, I can't breathe."

"Oh," Draco let go of Ginny, "sorry."

"It's okay."

Draco looked at Ginny, looking at him, and decided that she was a morning person. And he would have to break the news to her sometime if he didn't want to get hit when Blaise walked into breakfast.

"Ginny?" he began.

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling.

"I have something to tell you." He paused and took a deep breath. "I know I promised not to, but, I can't stand a man who hits women."

Ginny's eyes lost their sparkle. "What did you do to him?"

"I, well, I hit him."

"Draco," said Ginny. "I told you that I would take care of it myself. And when I say something, I mean it. So if I say to you right now that I am going to use Blaise's punishment, the bat bogey hex, on you instead, what would you do?"

"I would…You have got to be kidding. I was protecting you," Draco protested.

Ginny's eyes flashed. "Want to bet?"

"Actually," said Draco, "I do." He had an idea. Before Ginny could open her mouth to respond to him, Draco had picked her up and thrown her on the bed she had slept in the past night, and jumped on after her, tickling her sides and the tender skin behind her knees. Ginny had begin to squirm the moment that Draco's fingers reached her sides, and Draco let out a large breath, glad that he had, for now, escaped the terrible bat bogey hex.

"Draco," Ginny squealed, "Stp . . . sto . . . stop!"

"You give in?" he asked. "Promise not to hex me?"

"Yes," Ginny breathed, "I promise!"

"Okay." Draco stopped tickling Ginny and watched her, laughing, as she tried to catch her breath. To him, it seemed as if she was being overly dramatic. "Want to go down to breakfast?"

"What time is it?" Ginny asked, still breathing hard.

"Seven-thirty. Why? Classes don't start till eight-thirty," Draco said, still watching Ginny with an amused expression.

"It seemed as if you were tickling me for eternity," said Ginny, laughing. "Now it's your turn." Ginny lunged at Draco, grabbing onto his legs so he couldn't leave the bed to avoid her tickling ministrations. Her hands were flying, (with five older brothers, one learned where to look for one's ticklish spot), touching Draco in all sorts of strange places. She finally found his spot, behind his neck, and focused on tickling him there, enjoying hearing his squeal. She resisted after a few minutes and laughed at his outrageous expression. "I see you liked that," she chuckled.

"Oh, you little...little…"

"Weasley?" she asked.

"That's what I was going to say," said Draco, regaining his breath.

"Ready for breakfast?" asked Ginny.

"I guess I am now," said Draco, "you seem to have prepared me adequately. At least I'm wide awake."

They headed down to breakfast together, only to be confronted by Blaise Zabini, the last person that either one of the wanted to see. "Zabini," nodded Draco, grabbing onto Ginny's arm protectively.

"In your own words Malfoy, 'I would never want to hang around a scum poor, red-headed Weasley, or one of their stupid friends either.' Well said Malfoy, well said. I'll use your own advice and go away now. Perhaps you should eat outside today. If you eat with us, there might be some nasty surprises." Blaise then walked inside the great hall and down the rows to the Slytherin tables.

Draco looked over at Ginny to see her eyes brimming with tears. "Did you really say that? Even more, did you really mean it?" She yanked her arm out of Draco's grasp and turned on heel, headed for the kitchens, afraid to set foot inside the great hall because of Blaise's warnings.

Draco ran after Ginny and stopped her by grabbing her hand. "No. I mean yes. I did really say that, and at the time I meant it, but I know you better now, and I don't think I mean it anymore. I'm sorry Ginny."

"Any other day, I wouldn't have believed you." Ginny still walked towards the kitchens, but slowed her pace so that Draco could walk beside her.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay. It's time for my new update. Thanks to the 30 of you who reviewed and the 896 of you who read the chapter. It really makes me happy! Ah yes, some people have been asking if this story will earn its 'M' rating, or if there will be any smut soon. My response to that is :) . . . So, here's chapter thirteen.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Draco and Ginny walked to the picture of a fruit bowl and Ginny reached out with her left arm to tickle the pear. She had had quite an experience with tickling earlier in the morning. Her and Draco, on the bed, mouths wide open, laughing vigorously, hands exploring each other's sides in a way that could almost be considered sexual, if the experience was even remotely sexual. Which it wasn't. Ginny had to keep reminding herself of that. NOT sexual. Draco wasn't interested in her in any way. None whatsoever. And he had just insulted her, however indirectly. NOT sexual.

"C'mon, we can just help ourselves," said Ginny, grabbing Draco's hand and then dropping it the instant she realized what she had done. Ginny was beginning to feel really awkward around Draco, the way any girl does around a guy whom she thinks she might have feelings for. Except Ginny didn't think she had feelings for him. She knew.

"Lovely," said Draco, looking around the kitchen through the portrait. He took the step up and looked back down at Ginny. "Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Ginny. She stepped into the kitchens, but forgot that there was a second step to get fully out of the picture frame and she tripped, stubbing her toe and crashing into Draco as she fell, both of them landing in a rather compromising position. Ginny lay on top of Draco, facing him, with her lower half between his legs. They stared at each other for several seconds, brown eyes on blue, before, almost simultaneously, they leaned forward and captured each other's lips in a gentle kiss.

But Draco didn't want it to be gentle. He ground his lips onto Ginny's feeling her teeth pressed up against her lips, before parting them with his tongue and getting into her mouth. Draco's tongue wasn't the only busy thing, his hands had snaked around Ginny's back, interlacing just above her fleshy bottom, and with one swift movement, he picked her up and their position changed. Now Draco was on top.

They continued the battle of the tongues and Draco's hands began to busy themselves with going up Ginny's shirt. He could feel her shiver as his hands dragged across her smooth stomach, and he could have sworn that she moaned when one finger got beneath the wire of her bra and brushed across the tender skin.

Meanwhile, Ginny's hands had worked their way into Draco's hair, which Ginny had a simple fascination with, and were brushing the long locks out of his eyes. Ginny momentarily broke the kiss for a breath of air and moved her lips to kiss Draco's forehead, cheeks, and ears, before going back and meeting his own lips in another long-lasting kiss.

By then, his fingers had worked their way underneath her bra entirely and were enveloping her breasts and drawing little circles around them with a callused thumb. At these new types of pleasure, Ginny could not stop herself from moaning Draco's name and thrusting her hips slightly upwards, irritating and tempting his erection.

However, not all good things last, and this interaction between Draco and Ginny was brought to an embarrassing stop by a man, none other than Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh my God!" breathed Ginny when she saw his tall shadow leaning over them.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt what was probably a slamming good time, but I simply had to find my hidden store of Twizzlers. However, I should inform you that classes start in about three minutes, and you two have not eaten or, I can see, dressed properly for school. Wherever are you robes? Sorry, Miss Weasley, but jeans and camisoles are not appropriate for classroom wear. Anyways, I suggest that you change clothes, get a small bite to eat, and perhaps take a cold shower," Dumbledore smiled knowingly and looked down at Draco, who had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "Then you can go to class, and tell your teachers that you were meeting with me, so that they won't give you two detentions."

"Yes, thank you very much sir, we'll go dress, um, quickly," said Ginny very fast, cheeks as red as a tomato, as she stood up and rushed out of the kitchens with Draco at her heels, running a bit slower since he still had a little problem in his pants.

When they got back to the room, Draco collapsed on the couch, and Ginny, totally by coincidence, collapsed right on top of him, sitting on his problem. "Gods Ginny, do you have to sit there of all places?"

Ginny got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Yes, I do believe I have to sit here. It is, after all, the most comfortable place in the room. However, maybe if I wiggle around a bit," Ginny wiggled around, rotating on her butt to face Draco while sitting on his lap, "I can be more comfortable." She raised her eyebrows. "Is this better for you? Actually, I must be in a bad place . . . I seem to have something hard poking me in the butt. Whatever could that be?" She stood up, (Draco groaned), and looked him in the eye. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed. Perhaps you should take a shower?"

Draco mentally reprimanded himself as he watched Ginny waltz into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her, wishing that he had done something to keep her sitting on his lap. He could not forget the feeling of her red lips upon his or the taste that she carried in her mouth. What had he gotten himself into, and how had he gotten himself into it? But was the situation a bad thing? No. Sure, he had to have a baby with her to save the world from destruction by himself, but he got a red-headed seductress to make up for the baby, and maybe he'd be credited with saving the world.

A female voice jerked him out of his reverie. "Did you take care of that problem yet, Draco, I want to go to class."

"Uh, not yet, but can we talk for a second?" said Draco, laying down on the couch.

"Sure," replied Ginny, walking out of the bedroom in her Gryffindor robes that Draco decided looked somewhat becoming on her, despite the lion.

"Do you want to go out with me? In a real way, though, not just the way you wanted to on the train earlier."

"Well," said Ginny, tapping her foot, "I guess I do, but only if you promise not to get back at guys who I say that I'm going to get back at."

"Like Blaise?"

"No, like you," said Ginny, jumping onto the couch and grabbing Draco's sides, in yet another tickle fight. All thoughts of going to class were soon lost, and Draco and Ginny battled for dominance in a fight of fingers. Of course, being a Slytherin, Draco cheated a lot, using other body parts to dominate Ginny, mostly his lips, which rendered Ginny incapable of coherent thought, much less the use of her fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who either read or reviewed this story, it would be nothing without faithful readers! Here's a quick overview of what's happening in this story, at the request of Calla-ForEvEa : Draco and Ginny have a weird thing going on, Ginny wants Draco to 'turn her bad' and he's using her to get back at Pansy Parkinson. This has the whole school in an uproar, Ginny violates an agreement that her and Draco made, so she has to live in Draco's room for one week as punishment, and do anything he wants. However, they seem to have a love connection going on and Draco asks Ginny to formally go out with him. They also have the 'prophecy' looming over them, they must unite and mate, or they will cause the world's downfall. Well, that's pretty much it, here's chapter fourteen. Extra-long as a holiday present!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Ginny sat alone during Charms the next day. Well, she sat alone everyday now, in every class, ever since she and Draco sort of, came out as a couple. It was all the whole school could talk about, how Ginny gave herself to Draco, and he just used her as a toy for his own enjoyment. Of course, it was all gossip, but that hadn't stopped Ron and Harry from confronting Ginny at breakfast that morning. There were also all the Slytherin girls who glared at Ginny all day because she had 'stolen Draco,' but there was one surprising thing that had happened. During lunch, right before Charms class, a group of sixth year Slytherins had come up to Ginny and given her a parcel and told her to open it later. When she had asked Draco about it, he just shrugged and put his feet on the table, leaning back and throwing insults back and forth with Blaise Zabini and Pansy.

"Miss Weasley, can you please come back to present day Hogwarts?" A voice cut through her thoughts and musings. She looked up at Professor Flitwick questioningly.

"She's too busy thinking about what she's going to do in bed tonight, Professor, she can't participate in class," said a Gryffindor. Ginny tried to remember his name, his brown and black striped hair was really distinctive, Blake something.

"No, I think she's thinking about what she did in bed last night," said another.

"She's mentally playing it over and over again in her head, I'm surprised we don't hear moans of pleasure," said Blake, making exaggerated moaning noises. "Oh Draco, do it again!"

"Gods, shut up. You're just talking about me because you can't get any!" said Ginny, slamming her fist on her desk, startling half the class, "and I think I know why. A personality like yours would send any girl running. Or do you prefer boys? Think that over, why don't you?"

"Miss Weasley, Mister Thurncrash, that is enough!" shouted Flitwick over the din of his students. "Go to your heads of houses and give them these," he said, handing them both rolled up scrolls of dull yellow paper. "I'm very disappointed in both of you!" He pointed at a small girl cowering in the corner, "You, Miss Thicket, go with them and keep them from fighting!"

The girl, Alyssa Thicket stood up and walked to the door, following Blake and Ginny out of the classroom. She caught up to Ginny and Ginny realized that she was a third year student. "Are you in that class?" asked Ginny.

"No, I was said to bring a message to Professor Flitwick," the girl squeaked, terrified of being addressed by a sixth year, Ginny Weasley no less. "Did you really sleep with Draco Malfoy?"

"Of course she did," cut in Blake. "She's a sixth year slut." Alyssa gasped and covered her ears. "A Slytherin slut. Do you sleep with all of them? Give them lots of pleasure in return for their acceptance? A concubine. That's what you are."

"At least I'm not a racoon haired shit."

"I would ask you to tone down your voices, there are classes going on, and there is a younger student in your presence. Now, to set one thing strait, there are no concubines at this school, and there are no," Professor McGonagall looked down her nose at the three students disapprovingly, "shits. If you must know Mister Thurncrash, Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy are," she glared at Ginny, "dating, not sleeping together. Am I right Miss Weasley?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And Ginny, Blake has striped hair because in my class yesterday, he unwisely tried a human transfiguration spell that backfired on him and changed him into a raccoon, luckily we can change him back, but his hair is a different story. Step into my room," said McGonagall. "You can leave Alyssa, give that note to Professor Flitwick."

Alyssa nodded and scurried off to the Charms classroom to finally deliver her note. At the same time, Ginny and Blake stepped over the threshold and into Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Sit," said McGonagall harshly, her mouth going into as thin a line as possible.

They sat and handed her the scrolls from Professor Flitwick. Ginny looked at her feet as McGonagall read the notes, and Blake glared at the back of Ginny's bronze covered head.

"Well. For this I am going to give you each a detention and ten points from Gryffindor. This year, Professor Dumbledore has decided in a more radical way of giving out punishments, so you two will have to eat dinner together tonight, while holding hands."

Blake stood up, knocking over his chair. "You have got to be kidding! There is no way I'm going to hold hands with her . . . I'll, I'll get a disease!"

"It's already in print Mister Thurncrash. Be at my office at six o'clock sharp so that I can perform a hand-holding charm on you. That is all, you may be dismissed."

Blake stampeded out of the room, knocking things over and breaking a desk clear in two. Ginny stood up to go, but was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"I do not believe I said that you could go." Ginny sat back down. "You did not attend any of your classes yesterday Ginny. Why?"

"I . . urr . . I was preoccupied –"

"On the kitchen floor?"

Ginny turned bright red. "Well, you see, I fell. That stupid doorstop tripped me on purpose!"

"Yes. They do seen to do that don't they," said McGonagall sarcastically. "How many classes did you have yesterday?"

"Three."

"What were they?"

"Potions, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"You will go to each of these teachers for your punishment. From me you will – you are on the quidditch team are you not?" Ginny nodded. "Right. You must practice with the Hufflepuffs. Tonight. And you also missed an important lesson, so you must write a two foot paper on how to turn a person into an animal, and why this is a good defensive tactic. You are dismissed."

Ginny picked up her bags, remembering about the gift from the Slytherin girls and reminding herself to open it before dinner, (which was in two hours), while thinking about how practice with the Hufflepuffs was going to be hell. "Dammit!" shouted Ginny as she kicked the wall after she had gotten out of McGonagall's office. Unfortunately, class ended right as she shouted it, and she was firmly reprimanded by three different teachers while being sniggered at by all of her peers.

She wandered through the throngs of students, trying to ignore all the calls of 'Slytherin's slut' and 'great in the sack,' heading for Professor Snape's classroom to get her punishment from him. She had already been to Hagrid's, and he let her off the hook, claiming that she was a start student and probably had a lot of work to do anyways. She stopped in front of his door, chest heaving and eyes wet with unshed tears. No matter how many times she had been told to ignore taunting, it still got to her. She raised her fist and knocked.

"Come in," Professor Snape barked.

Ginny lifted the handle of the black door and stepped into the room, closing the door softly behind her. "Professor McGonagall said that I was supposed to come see you for punishment for missing class yesterday," she said quickly, swallowing to stop herself from crying.

"Ah yes, I was just talking to Draco about that," Snape said, motioning towards Draco who stood in front of Snape stonily. "You see, it seems you were having a party in your room which caused you to miss class. This is no excuse. You two will both get a punishment. Let me see, what will hurt the most. Ah yes, you two will have to go down to dinner as each other. Miss Weasley, you will become Draco, eating at Slytherin and talking to the Slytherins, especially Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Draco, you will become Ginny, eating with the Gryffindors and talking to Granger, Potter, and brother Weasley. And then of course, there is your course work. There's a pile for each of you. I expect nothing less than three foot essays on the Oriyahh Potion by next class. Be back here at five after six for your transformations."

Draco and Ginny walked out of the classroom, Ginny glaring at her feet and Draco swearing softly under his breath. "How was your day Gin?" he asked.

"Terrible. You do not want to know how many detentions and essays I have tonight, but I'll tell you about it anyways because I need to get it off my chest. Let's see, first, I have to be stuck with that prick Blake Thruncrash while eating dinner, literally. We have to hold hands." Draco looked sick.

"And you'll be in my body. Splendid."

"And I have to practice quidditch with the _Hufflepuffs_." At this, Draco gagged.

"Those poufs? I'm definitely not jealous of you. I have three detentions too. I have Snape's, then I have astronomy. Can you believe it? We have that class once a month. Of course I miss it. I have to tutor young lions."

_Gryffindors,_thought Ginny.

"And, for Binns I have to construct a presentation about goblin wars. Thankfully I know the topic, but still…" Draco whined.

"I've got it worse than you!" Ginny said.

"Well, I'll have to admit. It's true. But at least you come back to a nice room with a nice person waiting in it for you." Draco raised one eyebrow and looked at Ginny suggestively.

"I'll have you know that I practically had a sex talk with Professor McGonagall because of you!"

"Me and my affectionate self. Whatever will you do with me?" asked Draco, wrapping his arms around Ginny's waist.

"I'll have you kiss me," said Ginny, eyelids lowering as she turned to face Draco, who captured her lips. It was a split second before a smart-ass Ravenclaw came up and told them to get a room. Draco told her that they already had one.

"Hey, Draco. I forgot to open this," said Ginny, turning to her bag and drawing out a beautifully wrapped box. It was wrapped in green paper with a bow that seemed as if it was made out of snake, though it wasn't.

"Then open it." Draco sat down, leaning against the wall of the entrance hall and Ginny slid down the wall next to him, holding the box in her lap. She removed the bow and worked a finger under the tape that was holding the box together and lifting the wrapping paper off of it gently. She took from the wrappings a beautifully crafted box. It was made in a very dark wood, so dark that it was almost black. It had emeralds going across the edges of the top of the box and it had Ginny engraved on top of the box.

"It's beautiful," Ginny breathed, removing the lid from the box. The inside of the box was padded with deep green velvet and inside of the box there was only one thing. A letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

_We admire you for standing up to Pansy and Blaise, doing what we could not. We give you this box as a gift to honor you for your efforts to help the Slytherin house. You do not know us, but we think that we can help you too, in return for your helping us. We noticed that you and Draco are getting along happily, but we know what you have looming over your heads, we know of what you see when you are faint. You and Draco are destined to destroy the world, and unless you unite and have a child, your destiny will become true. We, though it pains us to admit, are skilled in the art of divination and reading the future. You can come to us for the interpretation of your sights or of your dreams. We promise to help you, though others in Slytherin would frown upon it. Also, this box is one of a pair. You can write letters and put them into the box and they will immediately be transferred to the other box, which we possess. Please allow us to help you._

_Theodora Pinkett, Yuno Haligli, and Marcia Millers_

"Ginny!" said Draco, giving a whoop, causing others in the entrance hall to look at him funny. "You have a fan club!"

"Draco," Ginny hissed, "you don't need to publicize it. They want to help us."

"Of course. I'm sorry my dear lady, my emotions got the better of me and I let out a whoop of joy, but if you rather I'd be silent, I'll take a vow of silence for you, my fair one."

Ginny laughed and looked at her watch. "Oh crap. Five fifty-nine! Gotta run to McGonagall's!" She handed him the box and her bag, shouted "I'll meet you at Snape's," before running off to McGonagall's office to be stuck to Blake. The charm McGonagall used was quick, easy, and harmless, though it worked very well. Blake and Ginny were stuck fast together. Of course, that made it easy for Ginny to drag Blake down to Snape's office for her transformation.

"Remember," Snape said, "Ginny, you are Draco. You will respond to his name, you will act with all his quirks, and you will become him, same for your Draco. Now go, you have something to show the world."

Blake had been mortified when he realized it would look like he was holding Draco's hand when he had dinner, and sitting at the Slytherin table made it even worse. Thankfully, there was one other pair of people who were stuck holding hands for their detention too, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

- Draco's Point Of View -

Draco, in Ginny's body, went to sit at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't bring himself to sit by the mudblood, so he ended up sitting across from her and next to Ron and Seamus Finnigan. Joy. And he was in a girl's body. It was quite a peculiar feeling, being in a body of the opposite sex. He could hear all these terrible thoughts, that most definitely were not his, for they were saying stuff like 'damn these cramps' and 'Gods, I feel like a waterfall.' Which was true. Ginny was most definitely on her period, and he could most definitely feel it.

"Um, Hermione," he said tentatively.

"What Ginny?"

"Do you know a good absorption and cramping spell?" asked Draco, mortified.

"Oh, yea, you want me to do it for you?" she asked.

Draco just nodded as Hermione murmured something and waved her wand. Instantly he felt much better. "Why aren't you eating with Draco tonight?" asked Hermione.

"Um, I longed for the company of my dear brother?"

Hermione snorted. "Ginny, why are you fondling your own breast?"

"Hmmm?" Draco then noticed what his fingers were doing. "Oh, uh, damn these hormones." Hermione smiled sympathetically. Suddenly, Draco felt something that felt link a dog licking up his thigh, well, technically, Ginny's thigh. He looked over at Seamus, who was running his clammy fingers over his thigh. "Woah buddy," Draco said, standing up. "I am a taken woman!"

Seamus grinned and started talking to Dean, who was sitting on his other side, leaving his fingers on Draco's thigh, which Draco picked up and put on Ron's leg. Immediately, the fingers started dancing around and moving all over Ron's leg.

Ron overreacted, standing up and shouting at Seamus to remove his grubby, Irish fingers off his thigh because he was obviously trying to get something and Ron wasn't going to give it to him. Well, that drew a few weird looks. Ginny, in Draco's body, sniggered.

"Ron, just admit that you like other guys, I mean, why else would you be clutching Harry's hand and drawing little circles on it with your thumb?" asked Ginny, actually Draco.

"Ginny!" hissed Ron, sitting down. "Just go back to the Slytherin table. You don't belong here."

- Meanwhile: Ginny's Point Of View -

"Draco," said Pansy, sitting down next to Ginny, in Draco's body, "why are you holding his hand?"

Ginny sneered, "This idiot got me detention. Stupid Gryffindors."

"Then why are you dating one?"

"She's not a Gryffindor," said Ginny, defending herself.

"You should date a true Slytherin, Drakey-poo. I can tell you for certain that they are much more entertaining than that poor scum-bitch," sneered Pansy.

"I think you are mixing up people, you're the scum-bitch. You're just jealous because you thought that I would pick you. Well, wrong. I picked Ginny! And there is no chance that I will leave her for you. Why don't you go out with Blaise? I know that you've liked him longer than you've liked me. He likes you too," Ginny lied.

To her surprise, Ginny saw Pansy go all starry-eyed and lean over to Blaise, whispering something in his ear. Pansy giggled and Blaise's chest heaved, laughing along with her. "Blaise," said Ginny, "sorry about hitting you, I just lost my temper."

"It's okay Draco, you've done it before. I can stand it, remember that time when we were six and I pushed you out of that tree in your backyard, so the next morning you woke me up and punched me in the eye. I just didn't think that you liked that little redhead so much. Tell me, is she a good shag?"

"Blaise!" said Ginny indignantly. "Is Pansy?"

"Well, I don't know. With any luck, I'll find out tonight." He winked at Ginny and turned to Pansy again.

Ginny turned back to her dinner to feel her right arm viciously tugged. It was Blake. "I hate Slytherins." At that statement, Ginny felt such a whirl of emotion, none of it hers, saying stuff such as 'well, I hate you' and 'holding my girlfriends hand, ick'.

- Regular Point Of View -

The clock struck seven o'clock. Draco's body slowly morphed back into her own and Ginny's body became Draco's, Ginny's hand unstuck from Blake's, and he pelted for the Gryffindor table. Pansy and Blaise stared at the body of Ginny, open mouthed.

Pansy was the first to break the stunned silence. "You know, you aren't so bad after all."

But back at the Gryffindor table, things did not go down as well. Seamus looked disgusted with himself for feeling up another guy, Hermione gave Draco a look that said ' I thought so,' but Ron, Ron erupted.

"Imposter! Posing as my sister! You –"

"You don't treat her very well, do you? I can see why she hates you," Draco said and stood up from the Gryffindor table, walking over to the Slytherin table to join his girlfriend and her newly made friends. Or at least, not enemies anymore.


	15. Chapter 15: Part 1

Okay, first of all, thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter of my story, I think there were 28 reviews and a lot of readers. Secondly, I want to tell you that unless something drastic happens and I go off on a totally different wavelength, there will be about 20 chapters in this story, and there may or may not be an epilogue, depending on how the last chapter ends. So without further ado, here's chapter 15.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Part One

* * *

Ginny had left dinner early, leaving Draco to talk with Pansy and Blaise, quite proud of herself that she had set Blaise and Pansy up. _I should start a matchmaking service,_she thought. _I didn't even know they liked each other. Lucky guess._

She maneuvered through the hallways, heading for the dormitory that she was still sharing with Draco, only, she didn't mind so much now because he was her boyfriend, and he was more than just her snogging partner, they had become good friends, sort of united by the visions that they both were privy to.

She quickly entered the rooms and sat down on the couch near the door, holding the box that had been given to her by the three Slytherin sixth years. She inspected the box with a keen eye, as if looking to find a blemish, or something that would give her a clue as to where it came from.

It was obviously very old, maybe a family heirloom? Some of the emeralds across the lid were cracked, showing that maybe it had led a hard life, and that it was not really cared for by whoever owned it, maybe the parents of one of the three girls. What worried Ginny, however, was that the girls seemed to know a lot about her and Draco, and what was going on in their lives together. She knew that nobody else had had the same visions as her and Draco, yet these three girls seemed to know about it.

The situation unnerved her, because it was like Tom Riddle all over again. For all she knew, Theodora Pinkett, Yuno Haligli, and Marcia Millers didn't even exist, and the three girls who had delivered the box to her were under the Imperious curse or something weird. They didn't look like they were being forced to do anything, though, and if anybody knew how to throw off the Imperious curse, besides Harry, it would be somebody in Slytherin. She resolved to ask Draco about the box when he came back to the room. Until then, she would keep the box closed, and would not write a letter back to the girls.

She stood up and put the box in a corner that was relatively far away from the couch, but still within seeing range, and retrieved her book bag. Better get started on those essays. Two hours later, Ginny was still working on her potions essay, and Draco still had not returned to the dormitory.

_The Oriyahh potion is used for a wide range of things. It can be used to cure illnesses that occur in worm, (though I don't know why you would want to cure a worm, stupid slimy, slithery creatures. If you cut them in half, then there are two! Eww), and they also cure illnesses in bats, (another weird animal, who wants to cure them? All they do is 'eek, eek, eek'). This potion is made out of eels toes (Heh! Eels don't have toes!), a mermaid hair, several redcap droppings (Ye Gods, are you kidding me?), and finally, sixteen owl feathers, (poor owl, I would hate to be plucked)._Ginny sighed, looking at her paper. This wouldn't do, she was quite doubtful that Snape would appreciate the comments that were spread throughout the first paragraph, and she was supposed to have three scrolls!


	16. Chapter 15: Part 2

Okay, I'm back, as I promised. I had a really good time in Florida, and I caught the bouquet at the wedding! It was pretty exciting. Anyways, thank you guys for being patient and I know that the last chapter wasn't great, I just wanted to get something up for you. Here's the rest of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Part Two

* * *

Ginny finished writing her essay around ten o'clock in the evening. Draco still hadn't returned, but Ginny wasn't worried about what he was doing, just curious, and maybe a bit jealous. Usually, Ginny was not a jealous person, but being with Draco seemed to have brought a green streak out in her personality.

She tucked Snape's essay, (revised), into her bag and slipped into her bedroom to get changed for the evening. She put on one of the many nighties that Draco had bought her on their excursion while on the way to school. Then, she picked up a book, _Why Roses Wilt_, (a Victorian-age, romantic comedy written by Esmelia deVarges), and walked back into the main common room to settle down on the couch and read until Draco got back.

"_Annie looked all around the room for the motherly presence she was feeling, but saw nothing and invited Reggie to join her in the bedroom. Reggie, dressed in only a pair of tights, walked gracefully into the room, and wrapped his arms around Annie's waist, hoisting her up and tossing her onto the king sized bed. After a quick de-clothing spell and a birth control spell, they set about performing the act, one of the most fun acts in the earth, (second only to the feeling one gets when they have just relieved themselves after a completely full bladder). Annie moaned as Reggie's lips made their way down to nibble on Annie's breasts and her hands slid down his back to cup his firm buttocks -"_

The door to the room opened and closed, startling Ginny out of her reading. She slammed the book shut and looked at Draco, cheeks warming and reddening as he got closer to where she lay, stretched out on the couch.

"What have you been doing?" he asked, looking at her hot face and the book she had ungracefully hidden under the couch cushion. "Has my little Ginny been reading things she shouldn't be?"

Ginny sat up and straightened her dress, "Of course not. It's in Flourish and Blotts, so therefore it cannot be technically called 'bad.'"

Quick as lightening, Draco had reached for the book and opened it to the page that Ginny had been reading. Draco started to read in an overly exaggerated voice that showed his amusement, "Annie moaned as Reggie's lips made their way down to nibble on Annie's breasts and her hand's slid down his back to cup his firm buttocks, giving each bun a firm squeeze before moving to play with more pleasurable body parts." Draco laughed at Ginny's obvious discomfort. "Want to give it a go yourself Ginny? Want to 'play with' my pleasurable body parts?"

Ginny laughed. "What pleasurable body parts? I don't see any." She gave Draco a playful swat on the butt, took her book from his hands, and skipped away into her bedroom, singing at the top of her lungs about pleasurable body parts.

"Oh, you will pay for that Miss Weasley," said Draco, dashing into the bedroom after her and locking the door shut behind him, giving Ginny no way to escape. He backed her against the headboard of the bed and grabbed her sides, tickling her unmercifully. This caused her to squeal, and shake, kicking her legs out at him to stop the wiggling of his fingers. "Okay!" she breathed in between tickles, "I give up! I give up!" she said very loudly and fast.

Draco looked at her, with her parted lips, breath coming to her in short, fast bursts. Without thinking, he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back, slipping her tongue into his mouth and feeling familiar terrain. The kiss soon turned from one of tenderness to one of need and yearning.

Ginny's hands found themselves tangled in Draco's hair, but soon they moved to the bottom of his shirt and pushed it up, over his shoulders and head, leaving smooth but well-defined skin in place of rough cotton. Her fingers ran over his pectoral muscles and down to just below his belly button, playing with the tie of his sweatpants.

Meanwhile, Draco's hands were running up and down Ginny's freckled thighs, pulling the flimsy fabric of the nighty over her head and off of her body entirely. Draco broke the kiss for a moment and looked Ginny in the eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, restraining himself from pouncing on her until he got her answer. A small nod on Ginny's part was all it took. Draco's restraint flew out the window as he initiated the kiss again with renewed fervor. His hands quickly released the clasp of Ginny's bra, and his thumbs pushed the thin fabric of her underwear down her legs, and she helped him get his sweatpants and boxers off.

Ginny stared at Draco's manhood with wide eyes, as his thumbs brushed over her nipples and she shuddered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close for a jaw-dropping kiss. Draco's hard cock rubbed against Ginny's entrance, making her damp, before sliding fully into her and penetrating her virginity and causing a small moan to emerge from between her lips.

After she adjusted to the feeling of something inside of her, she began to like the feeling and she and Draco began to thrust in time with each other, causing small moans and murmurs of their names. Ginny came first, shattering in a last mind-blowing thrust. Draco came right after her, and together they laid in their own bodily fluids and sweat, basking in the afterglow.

"That," said Ginny after several minutes of lying in Draco's arms, "was amazing."

Draco smiled. "I agree," he said, but his tone soon changed. "Ginny, we didn't go a pregnancy charm. You could be pregnant!"

"I…what?" asked Ginny.

Draco stood up, shaking his arms, looking ridiculously naked. "Pregnant! A baby!"

"A baby?" asked Ginny incredulously. "How do I know?"

"You can do a quick charm right now to see if you are already pregnant and if not, the probability that you will get pregnant."

Ginny was now trembling beneath the covers of the bed. "Can you do it on me?"

Draco nodded and murmured a spell at Ginny. There was a large flash of light and a small piece of paper fluttered out of the end of Draco's wand. He picked it up, glanced at it, and wordlessly handed it to Ginny.

_Pregnant Already: Yes_

_Chance of a Multiple Pregnancy: 10_

_Boy or Girl: Too early to tell_

"Draco, I'm sixteen," said Ginny without emotion, still staring at the paper which lay in her hand. "My mother will kill me."

"The Slytherins will help us," said Draco. He wrapped himself in a bed sheet and walked to the common room, getting the box that was given to Ginny by the three girls. "Put the paper in here," he instructed. "They will know what to do about it."

Ginny put the slip into the box and closed the lid, sending it to the identical box that lay somewhere in the possession of three Slytherin girls. She thought back to the woman who was instructing the army. "Draco," she said, "we are going to stop the prophecy from coming true. Remember, the lady said 'if they do not unite very soon.' We're going to save the world!" She jumped up and hugged Draco, kissing him lightly on the lips. "We're going to have a baby!"


	17. Chapter 16

Contrary to popular belief, I do know that it can take several days for the sperm to reach the egg in order to get a lady pregnant, but I wanted to make it happen quickly, and Draco is a wizard, so maybe he has super-power sperm. Okay, just wanted to clear that up. Anyways, I'm sorry it's taken me such a long time to update, it's been about a month. Sorry! There will only be one ore chapter after this one. Well, here's the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

For three days after doing the deed with Draco and finding out that she was pregnant, Ginny stayed in hiding. Luckily it was over a weekend, so she only missed two classes, and when teachers asked, she claimed that she was sick. In a way she was. Draco, however, used his exceptional skills to mask how he was feeling, and went to class every day. And every day, he would come home to Ginny, usually sleeping on the couch or crying on her bed. On Monday, Ginny was finally ready to attend class once more.

"Draco?" asked Ginny, wandering into the common room. "I can't find my History of Magic textbook."

"Summon it," said Draco, walking out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry.

"Right. I forgot. Accio _History of Magic Grade Six_," said Ginny, waving her wand. The textbook flew out from beneath the couch and into her outstretched arms. "Thanks!"

The day went by rather slowly for Ginny and Draco, who were both trying to figure out how to explain to their parents and friends that they were going to have a baby. After dinner that evening, they both walked into their dormitory and collapsed on the couch.

"Did you think of a way to tell our parents?" asked Ginny, sitting with her head resting on Draco's shoulder.

"No. The only thing I thought of is that we should tell Dumbledore before we tell anyone else. And Ginny, next Hogsmeade weekend, we're going out on a date. I'm going to take you to lunch and give you a lovely surprise," said Draco, his hand brushing hair out of Ginny's eyes.

"Oooh, I can't wait!" squealed Ginny. "I won't be too big to go out by then, will I?"

"Don't be silly," said Draco. "Do you want to go to Dumbledore now?"

"Not really," said Ginny, sighing, "but we should." She stood up and walked to the door, Draco following after her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'll never be ready, but I think I can survive," said Ginny. She took his hand and together they walked out into the hallway and up a few floors until they arrived in front of the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Do you know the password?" asked Ginny.

"No, but it's always some kind of candy, right?" Ginny nodded and they both started spouting off as many candy names as they could think of, laughing when it finally opened on "booger flavored bean."

The staircase began to form and they stepped on, riding it escalator-style until it landed them in front of a large, intricately-carved, wooden door. Draco knocked.

"Please enter," said the wizened, old voice of Dumbledore.

They did as instructed.

The old wizard looked at them with a saddened gleam in his eyes. "Am I correct in assuming that you have some information to share with me that comes very prematurely in your years?"

Ginny nodded. "You see, Professor, uhm, well. Draco and I . . . we . . . I'm pregnant!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "Perhaps it is for the best," he said. "Please sit down. I am sorry I have made you stand for so long." He paused while they took their seats. "You know of a prophecy. A prophecy that claims that you must unite and have a child in order to save the world from a very distressing end, the end of war. If you two did not unite, then you would have called your armies upon each other and destroyed the world, correct?" They nodded. "Yes. I have heard of this prophecy. You did not unite solely because of this prophecy, did you?"

"No sir," said Draco, "it was more a spur-of-the-moment type thing."

"I see," said Dumbledore. He gave them a crooked smile. "This prophecy, well, this will be difficult to explain, for I do not know the entire story of it, but I will try my best. Several years ago, I had a student, by the name of Armidaeus Ignatious Doyle. He was very skilled in the art of charms, and he even invented a few of them all by himself. While many people did not approve of Armidaeus' tinkering with magic, I found it extremely amusing. Well, in his final year at Hogwarts, the day of his graduation, he spoke a spell, and told all the teachers that it would remain at Hogwarts as long as he was alive. No one knows exactly what spell he left behind, for it was one that he created himself, but we believe that his spell would put false visions into the head of two students each year, causing them to fall in love. Each year, the visions that people have are different, but each time a woman in the vision tells each person that they must procreate or the world will be doomed. It seems that this year, the two of you were chosen by Armidaeus' spell."

"You have got to be kidding me!" said Draco, standing up and balling his hands into fists.

"Unfortunately, I am not kidding you," said Dumbledore. "For the past thirty-seven years, two students, usually from opposing households would come to me and tell me of their visions and how they felt it necessary to have a child and get married. Now it's happening to you, and next year it will happen again, to two other unsuspecting students." Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Dumbledore held up a hand, stopping her. "All of the other professors as well as myself have tried numerous things to stop the spell from working, but nothing works. Until the day of Armidaeus' death, this will continue happening." He stopped, looking expectantly at Ginny.

"Oh, I just wanted to . . . I want to thank this man, because even though I am too young to have a child, the baby is going to have a really great father and mother, and I'll do whatever I have to to give this child a wonderful life."

"That was quite well spoken, Ginny." Dumbledore winked at her. "Draco, could you come here for a moment? A bit closer, I have something I need to share with you alone." Draco listened raptly as Dumbledore whispered something into his ear, and smiled when Dumbledore backed away.

"Sir," said Ginny, "what about the three Slytherin girls who gave us the box and seemed so eager to help us?"

"Ah," Dumbledore smiled, "that is where Armidaeus' real genius comes in. He created three girls, who actually do not exist, except for the spell, to deliver a box to each couple, claiming that they wanted to help. The box you were given is actually connected to a box at Armidaeus' residency, and he monitors the progress that his spell is making each year through the eyes of the box. I believe that when you return to your dormitory, there will be a note in the box."

Ginny and Draco stood up to leave the office, but were stopped by the voice of the headmaster, "Ginny, your parents will not be mad. They were chosen by the spell also." Ginny smiled at Dumbledore then, with Draco, walked out of his office and back to her dormitory.

The first this that she and Draco did when they got there was run straight to the box. Inside was one small message.

_Mission Complete._


	18. Chapter 17

I'm so sorry that it's taken me such a long time to update. I really don't have an excuse other than, no, I don't really have an excuse. I finally have the time to sit down at my computer and finish this story once and for all so that I won't get threatened anymore because I'm not updating.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

_The Date_

Draco and Ginny stared at the paper that was in the box, then suddenly, started laughing manically. It wasn't necessarily the funniest thing that had happened to them in their lives, but with all the stress of going to have a baby and not knowing how to tell their parents, the two small words, "Mission Complete," seemed to sum up their lives of late. Together they copied two words onto another scrap of paper and placed it gently in the box, sending it to Armidaeus, "Thank you."

"Now we need to tell our parents," said Ginny, looking at Draco with a lopsided smile.

"Let's write them tomorrow, after our date," said Draco, giving Ginny a hug. "For now, we need to go to bed."

Ginny nodded her agreement and together they walked into her room and began getting ready for bed, climbing in together and snuggling close for extra warmth and the feeling of safety and love. That night, each one of the dreamed that their parents were completely accepting of their situation and Ginny had the added scene where Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all extremely happy for her.

The next morning, technically afternoon, Draco awoke in a tangle of arms and legs. Slowly, he disengaged himself from Ginny's limbs and made his way to his room where he put on clean robes, if a bit fancy, and washed his face. When Ginny awoke, she found him pacing in the common room. "If you keep walking like that, you are going to wear a hole in the carpet," she said blandly.

Draco looked up, startled. "You're awake," he said. "Put on some clothes, I'm taking you out today, remember?"

Ginny smiled at him. "I remember. What should I wear, fancy or not?"

"It doesn't matter."

Ginny quickly changed into pale pink robes and met Draco at the door of their dormitories. "Will you be telling me where we are going yet?" she asked.

"It's a secret," said Draco, smiling slyly.

When they reached the entrance to Hogsmeade, Draco tied a blindfold around Ginny's eyes, though had a slight difficulty doing it because Ginny was laughing at the absurdity of it all. He escorted her down the road to a small shop that never got much business because it was so expensive. He ushered her in, closing the door softly behind him and pushed her up to the counter, taking her blindfold off as he did.

Ginny looked around, blinking in the bright lights. They were in a jewelry store of some kind. In front of her was a glass case full of jewelry that must cost more that her family's estate was worth. Her eyes were drawn away from the case of beautiful jewelry as her hands were clasped by Draco's.

"Ginny, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and not just for the sake of our child. I want to hold you when you are sad, or happy, or when you want me to. I want to love you all the time, even when we are not together. I want to have more than one child with you, that we can care for together. I want to grow old with you, I want to sit in front of the fire with you and drink wine. I want to go to wild parties with you and dance 'till our legs give out. Ginny," Draco looked up into her glistening eyes, "will you marry me?"

Tears were streaming down Ginny's face as she gave Draco one of her crooked smiles. "Am I a redhead?" She paused and kissed him gently on the lips. "Of course I'll marry you."

Draco stood up and picked Ginny up, twirling her around. He glanced at the nearly empty store, but noted the couple looking at one of the cases, and saw the clerks. He put her down and coughed for attention. They looked at him. "I'm going to marry this lady!" he cried. There were a few laughs and claps, and one person even called out "Congratulations," but the person who mattered most was silent, smiling adoringly at him. She mouthed at him, _I love you._

He gently wiped the tears out of her eyes and motioned at the case. "Do you want to get an engagement ring?" He saw her about to protest, but silenced her. "Don't worry about the cost."

She looked down at the rings and after trying on several, picked out a simple silver ring with a small emerald placed into it. "This is the one," she said simply.

* * *

_The Letters_

After getting the ring and going out for a celebratory glass of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, Draco and Ginny returned to their dormitory to write letters to their parents telling them of their engagement and of their not yet born grandchild.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_There no other way to tell you other than to come out and say it. I'm engaged and I'm going to have a baby. The lucky man is none other than Draco Malfoy. You know what it is like to have a baby at a young age too, because you were chosen by Armidaeus' spell, as were we. We are truly in love, and plan to spend all time with our baby, who is due this summer. It has been decided, with the help of Professor Dumbledore, that I will finish out my sixth year at Hogwarts and do my seventh year at home in my spare time with the help of a tutor. Draco and I want to get married before the baby is born, so we are going to do it at school on the last day before Easter break. Dumbledore is going to perform the ceremony and I am planning on asking Hermione to be my maid of honor. If you could come to the wedding and bring Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie, I would be truly happy. I want Dad to walk me down the aisle. I hope to hear from you soon. Love you tons!_

_Ginny_

Draco wrote a letter that was quite similar to Ginny's and sent it to his mother, except of course, he was finishing his seventh year, and he was not going to be walked down the aisle. They attended classes for three days before getting replies from either of their families.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I do hope you know what you are doing by getting married, but your father and I can do nothing but be happy for you, since we got married under the same circumstances that you are going through now, and we are still happily married. On the subject of the baby, I'M GOING TO HAVE A GRANDCHILD!_The handwriting changed here. _I'm sorry about your mother, Ginny, she's very excited that she is going to have her first grandchild this summer. Next time you see her, be sure to be ready to have your stomach rubbed and felt and kissed. We have told Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie about the wedding, and Fred and George can both come, and we have not yet heard about Bill and Charlie, since they are quite far from home._The handwriting changed back to Ginny's mothers. _Well, that's about all, darling. We'll see you around Easter. Take care darling._

_Mum and Dad_

Draco was very amused after reading the letter from Ginny's parents; his own mother's letter had only offered congratulations and a guarantee that she would attend the wedding. He made several jokes about practicing for the stomach rub and kissing, but when he tried to kiss Ginny's stomach, she shirked away because of the way it tickled.

* * *

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione_

"Draco, I need to tell them. I want Hermione to be in the wedding, and Ron is my own flesh and blood, no matter how much of an arsehole he is, he deserves to know. And Harry, well, I just need to tell him or else he'll be angry at me after hearing it from someone else," Ginny said, lounging on the couch in her and Draco's common room.

"Very well, but may I come with you?" he asked. "If something gets out of hand I want to be there to punch whoever is threatening you."

Ginny smiled at his very serious demeanor. "Okay, but don't hit anyone unless I give you permission."

They walked out of the room together, holding hands, and up to the Gryffindor common room to face three people who acted as enemies. If was only when they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady did Ginny realize that she didn't know the password, so she knocked on the picture frame, as to not hurt the someone hear the small knock and went to answer the door. Unluckily, it was Ron.

"What do you want?" he spat and made to close the picture.

Ginny stuck her foot in to prevent it from closing. "I want to talk to you, Hermione, and Harry. We need to tell you what's going on."

"Go away."

Ginny was pushed out of the way by Ron, and as she fell down backwards, she saw a blur jump up to Ron, a blur which only could have been Draco. He had grabbed hold of Ron's hair. "Let us in," he growled.

Ron sputtered in denial but let them in when Draco's hand moved as if it was going to go to his throat. "Bring us to somewhere private where we can talk," said Draco menacingly.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny sat in uncomfortable silence in Hermione's head girl room, and, naturally, it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"We haven't heard from you in a while Ginny," she said quietly.

"No, I'm sorry. We're sorry," she said, motioning to herself and Draco. "We've been really preoccupied with other things that needed to be taken care of immediately. It included a lot of letters home and a lot of talking with Dumbledore. Should I tell them Draco?"

"It's what you came here to do," he said, staring at Ron as if trying to burn a hole in his head.

"Okay. Uhm, Harry, Ron, Hermione, we have some really interesting news that you guys deserve to know. I'm…we're going to have a baby."

Ron and Harry both stood up, fists clenched. "I won't allow it," said Ron.

"It's already happened Ron, the baby's due in the summer. We're going to get married at Easter, here at school. Don't be mad at me, and don't be mad at Draco," she leaned back into Draco's arms. "It's not either of our faults."

"Whose fault is it?" asked Hermione.

"Well," started Ginny, "I think Draco should tell that story." She squeezed Draco's hand and he set about telling them all of the story with the vision and the box down to the last detail, the paper that was written with "Mission Complete."

"But you guys love each other right?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, we do," said Ginny. "Hermione, will you be in the wedding, I'd like you to be my maid of honor."

"Of course, Ginny. I'm so happy for you and Draco, I'm just a little shocked," her voiced changed to one of a menacing tone, "and so are Harry and Ron. Right?"

Harry was the first to recover and he gave Ginny and Draco a forced "Congratulations." Ron, however, stared at all four of them as if they were completely insane. He left the room with Harry mumbling about crazy people and not going to be an uncle.

"Don't worry," said Hermione after they had left. "I'll talk to them. They'll come around. I'm really truly happy for you guys."

They said their goodbyes, and as Hermione promised, she went up to talk sense into both Harry and Ron.

* * *

_A Newspaper Article_

_**Malfoy Heir**_

_Last Saturday, May 17th, Draco Malfoy and his lovely wife, Ginerva "Ginny" Weasley welcomed their first child, Jada Elynna Malfoy into the world. Draco and Ginny were married only last month and moved in with Narcissa Malfoy when school ended. Neither Draco nor Ginny were available for comment, but we did reach Ginny's brother, Ronald Weasley. He says, "As much as it pained me when they got married, I am actually getting used to them being married, but now I have to get used to a totally different thing, being an uncle." Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived was also available for comment, "I am very much looking forward to helping take care of Jada. It surprised me greatly when they named me co-godfather with Blaise Zabini, and I hope I can put the title to good use soon."_

_

* * *

_

**FIN**


End file.
